Sicario
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: La gente cree que Ichigo esta muerto, le temen al asesino Zangetsu, respetan al doctor Kaien, admiran a Tsukishima y piensan que Orihime es la más feliz por ser la afortunada que se casara con él... pero todo es apariencia.
1. Prologo

****Bien, iba a esperar en avanzar en este un poco mas, pero no me resisti xDDD

Debo decir que me gusta este fic, porque Ichigo se hara maaaaaaaalo en el sentido de mataaar xDDDDD

Se que no lo digo seguido, pero a todos mis lectores... _**GRACIAS**_! Me alegran mucho cuando me quejan sus reviews para animarme, me hacen happy xDDDD

Ahora vamos a la advertencia...

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic tiene escenas de pelea, muertes, lemon (para que no preguntes Sean xDDD), etc. Los personajes del anime estaran fuera de personaje, así que **YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**, entran bajo su ropio riesgos y no quiero luego quejas!

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Sicario.**

**Prologo.**

La luna estaba hermosa y misteriosa cuando se mostraba al descubierto, había apagado la televisión del cuarto de sus hermanas ya cuando _Dora la exploradora_ iba a cantar su molesto _"¡Lo hicimos!"_ para que dejasen de dar vueltas y se duerman de una vez, que deben ir al jardín temprano. Claro que ellas se quejaron de ser interrumpidas en el mejor momento del programa infantil que tanto les gustaba, diciéndole lo malo que era y que ya no lo querían y él sólo les salió con que si era tan malo, entonces sería el gruñón y amargado de Hitsugaya quien las ira a dejar y buscar para que las deje en ridículo, ante tal horror, le que lo amaban y corrieron a sus camas todo lo que podían con sus pequeñas piernas. Les deseó las buenas noches y apagó las luces, marchándose de la habitación.

Pensaba ir a dormir también, pero primero debía despedirse de sus padres, los encontró en la sala de estar como todas las noches, su padre leía un libro de medicina y su madre le alegraba la lectura con el piano. Isshin era un viejo molesto la gran parte del tiempo para su hijo, era un chiflado, pero un buen padre… aunque JAMAS se lo diría. Masaki era su querida madre, todo un _ángel_ en el mundo terrenal, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo que le alegraba la vida y hacía desaparecer todo mal humor que habitara en su hijo, era el centro del universo de la familia Kurosaki… aunque confesaba que había una persona que es tan maravillosa como Masaki y tenía la suerte de que fuese su prometida.

Suavemente, Masaki apartó aparto sus dedos de las teclas del instrumento al ver a su hijo llegar, recibiéndolo con otra sonrisa angelical.

-Ya me iré a dormir, me espera un día duro mañana en la escuela.

-Está bien Ichigo, gracias por encargarte de tus hermanas.

Un pie se estampó en la cara de Ichigo, logrando que cayera al suelo. El culpable fue su _amado_ padre, quien sonreía victorioso de haber logrado su objetivo. Masaki suspiro murmurando un _"Isshin"_ que sonaba a regaño, pero su esposo no la oyó por largarse a reír.

-¡Se nota que aún no logras alcanzar el nivel de tu fabuloso padre! – Orgulloso, se vuelve a reír.

-¡Viejo demente, lárgate a la mierda! – Le ordenó al momento que le lanza un puñetazo, pero Isshin lo esquivo sin problemas y le dio un cabezazo en la sien, logrando que su hijo gire en el suelo. – ¡Hijo de puta!

-¡Eres muy débil y grosero! – Señalándolo. – ¡no se en qué pensé al comprometerte con Orihime-chan! Ella es tan amable y dulce… ¡No se merece a un delincuente!

-¡¿Qué clase de padre llama así a su hijo? – Finalmente logró golpearlo, le había dado una patada en al abdomen.

-Buena jugada. – Celebró con poco aire en los pulmones.

-Ya basta. – Con sólo oírse la autoritaria voz de Masaki, fue suficiente para detener la próxima guerra civil. – Se supone que críe a dos hombres, no a dos cavernícolas.

-¡Masaki, eres tan hermosa cuando me regañas! – Viendo a su mujer con los ojos brillosos como cachorro enamorado.

-Estúpido. – Se quejó Ichigo cabreado de los rápidos cambios de humor de su padre como una mujer con menstruación. El cabeza de los Kurosaki tomaba las manos de su esposa como un romántico que le canta una serenata antes de pedirle matrimonio, y Masaki sólo sonreía como si nada pasara… si su esposo se veía tan lindo así. – ¿Qué le viste, madre?

-Es gracioso Ichigo… y a las mujeres les gusta a los hombres con sentido del humor.

Se oyó el timbre por toda la mansión, extrañando a los tres, ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche? Por suerte, ninguno tenía que ir hasta las grandes puertas principales para saberlo ya que contaban con una cantidad no contable de mayordomos y sirvientas, cualquiera puede abrir la puerta y venir para comunicar quién o quiénes llegaron. Pero no se esperaron oír gritos, alertando sus sentidos y corrieron para averiguar qué es lo que ocurría, descubriendo empleados asustados, el cadáver de una empleada manchando con su sangre la cerámica blanca y a un hombre que sostenía el arma homicida: una espada de filo larga y gruesa, botando al suelo gotas de sangre a causa de su asesinato. El culpable sólo sonreía de forma sádica, despreocupado de armar un escándalo en casa ajena.

-¡¿Qué significa esto? – Exigió Isshin en un grito y delante de su esposa, se usaba como un escudo para protegerla.

-Esta es la regla del juego, Isshin. – Dijo el invasor, hasta se sentía el sadismo en su tono de voz. – Cancelaras el compromiso de tu hijo con Inoue Orihime y le darás a mi colega favoritismo para ser el ministro. A cambio, no mataré a ninguno de ustedes y todos actuaremos como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Romper el compromiso? – Sorprendido de qué todo esto pase por una decisión entre adultos cuando Ichigo tenía sólo dos años y por el poder de controlar el pueblo.

-¡Tu _amante_ no se va a quedar con ella! – Gritó Ichigo molesto, usando la palabra "amante" como parte de su enojo, no porque los "colegas" sean homosexuales… al menos que él no esté enterado todavía. – No voy a permitir que Orihime sufra el resto de su vida en manos de un desgraciado como él. – Oh, esto se estaba poniendo muy malo, Ichigo se estaba cabreando, nadie se metía con él, con su familia y ni mucho menos con su prometida.

-Lamento tener que oír eso. – Y las puertas se abrieron a la par, mostrando a muchos soldados con espadas y pistolas, los empleados gritaron sabiendo que posiblemente tendrán un destino similar a su muerta colega. – Si no la dejas por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

-Estás muy confiado de creer que puedes entrar, atacar nuestra casa y quedar sin culpas. – Comentó Masaki curiosa por tal comportamiento, manteniendo una expresión seria que era poco característico en ella.

-Quedaré limpio Masaki-san, ya que mi colega no está solo en esto, ¿sabe? Hay gente aristócrata entre los responsables que usaran sus "poderes políticos" para que esto pase como un atentado de rebeldes.

Llantos infantiles les avisaron que Yuzu y Karin de cinco años solamente llegaban corriendo, preocupadas y asustadas por todos los ruidos que invadieron la mansión. De forma protectora, una sirvienta no dudo en cortarles el paso en un abrazo para detenerlas, y tras la orden de Masaki, se las llevó corriendo acompañada de otra sirvienta y sin mirar atrás, debían acatar la petición de su señora y porque querían a las pequeñas Lady como a toda la familia, darían hasta su vida por el bienestar del clan. Unos de los soldados apuntó para matarlas e impedirles escapar con las mellizas Kurosaki, pero la misma Masaki detuvo la trayectoria de las balas con la ayuda de una espada de sable, con un movimiento, creó una brisa filosa que venció al responsable y a cuatro más, dejándolos en el suelo con profundas heridas.

-¡Quien se mete con mis hijos, está destinado a morir! – Declaró en un grito de guerra, con la mirada seria y apuntando con su espada.

Ante la agresividad materna, Ichigo tragó duro y un poco azul en señal de miedo e Isshin la miraba con los ojos en forma de corazón, comentando la genial esposa que tenía. El invasor estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que esa mujer era de cuidado, no por nada había ganado premios, se ganó el respeto de la líder de las fuerzas especiales y fue parte de la División 0, uno de los grupos _"militares"_ más poderosa del país.

-Ichigo, debes irte y cuidar de tus hermanas. – Fue la orden de Isshin, sacando una katana de la nada.

-No pienso irme y dejarlos solos. – Se quejó ante la "ridícula idea" de sus progenitores, ¿abandonarlos? ¡Eso jamás!

Entre tanto jaleo, una niña de 12 años con su peinado recogido en dos coletas, fue escondida en una chimenea gracias a su madre, que aprovechó el ajetreo para esconderla. La niña quería llorar, pero su madre no le dejaba, suplicándole que se tape la boca para evitar a que se le escape un gemido de llanto. Su madre le acarició las mejillas y le sonrió, parece que sería la última vez que vería esa sonrisa, con la leña, mantuvo a su hija más cubierta aprovechando que la dejó muy al rincón.

-Se una buena niña y quédate ahí, Riruka. – Le suplicó viendo por todo lados para asegurarse de que nadie las descubra. – Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Pero mamá… Ichigo-sama…. – Apenas podía hablar por culpa del nudo en su garganta.

-Él estará bien. – Saca algo de su bolsillo y le entrega lo que parecía ser una cajita musical en forma circular y de color verde, con incrustaciones de diamantes. – Cuida esto Riruka, pasé lo que pasé, no se lo pases a nadie.

-Pero mamá, esta caja es…

-Esta caja debes dársela a Ichigo-sama cuando el día llegue… por la seguridad de la familia real y de los jóvenes… prométeme que lo cuidarás con tu vida.

-Lo prometo. – Aferrándose a la caja musical.

El cuerpo de la pequeña se paralizó al oír un fuerte y desgarrador "Isshin" en señal de tristeza.

* * *

><p>Cerró el móvil con frustración, mirando desde la ventana del carruaje, rogaba y rogaba de qué nada malo haya pasado en la residencia Kurosaki, se había despertado a mitad de la noche con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le rogaba a gritos que debía ir a ver a Ichigo para asegurarse de qué estuviese bien. Pero su preocupación sigue creciendo al ver humo y fuego en el terreno de la familia, llevando sus manos a la boca, las lágrimas comienzan a correr pensando en miles de imágenes nada agradables.<p>

-Rangiku-san, por favor, más rápido. – Rogó sacando su cabeza del carruaje para ver a su institutriz y sirvienta personal, no le importaba que el cabello termine en un desastre por culpa del viento (pero sí que las orquídeas que le regaló su hermano no se desprendieran de su cabello), la vida de una familia era más importante que su apariencia. – Te lo suplico, anda más rápido.

-Pero Orihime… en un carruaje con seis caballos…. – Tratando de razonar con ella, no quería que su "pequeña" se lastimará.

-No me importa, sólo apresúrate. – Insistió decidida, sólo le importaba Ichigo.

-Sujétate fuerte.

Rangiku agitó las correas que dirigían a seis caballos blancos y pura raza, logrando que anden tan rápido como en una carrera y dentro del carruaje, Orihime literalmente su trasero se separó unos centímetros del asiento, pero no le dio importancia, a pesar que cayó de rodillas al suelo, adolorida, se mantuvo firme para no sufrir más por la gravedad, tenía que llegar lo antes posible.

-Ichigo-kun. – Susurró con la imagen del mencionado grabado en su frente, con esa sonrisa que le entregaba sólo a ella o con ese ceño fruncido que le parecía lindo y gracioso. Cerró los ojos y más lágrimas salieron, olvidando que sufría problemas para mantener el equilibrio. – Por favor… que este bien.

Al ya estar cerca, podía ver mejor el fuego invadiendo la mansión Kurosaki, como también podía sentir el calor quemando su piel y queriéndole sacar gotas de sudor, también habían vehículos de policía, camiones de bomberos y furgones de reporteros para grabar este suceso. No espero a que Rangiku se bajara y le abriera la puerta como dicta el protocolo, ella misma se bajo sin problemas y con sus grises ojos sin dejar de ver la hoguera… ¿Estaban todos bien?

-Orihime. – Esa voz paralizó su cuerpo y heló su sangre por varios segundos, ese efecto era suficiente para saber quién era sin la necesidad de voltearse. – Es una lástima que tengas que presenciar esto… esperaba que por lo menos te enterases por los medios, sería menos doloroso.

-Tsu… Tsukishima-san… ¿Dónde están Isshin-san, Masaki-san y sus hijos? – Viendo al hombre con terror en sus ojos y preocupación en la voz. – ¿Están a salvo? ¿Atraparon a los culpables? – Sus manos se juntaron, una sobre la otra e hicieron presión.

Los ojos del hombre reflejaron tristeza y compasión por la chica, lo que le iba a decir sería muy doloroso para esa criatura de corazón bondadoso, pero a estas alturas, era mejor enterarse por él antes de qué pierda la cordura o que la prensa sea ruda con ella por ser la prometida de Ichigo.

-Orihime, lo lamento tanto. – A la chica nunca le gustó que la tratase con tanta confianza cuando ella nunca lo hacía, algo en él no le gustaba y siempre mantenía las distancias, ya sea físicamente o verbalmente, pero esta vez, por la desesperación de saber lo que pasó, soportó que ese hombre la haya tomado de los hombros como consuelo, a pesar que Tsukishima no se veía para nada triste o culpable. – Isshin-san, Masaki-san y algunos empleados fueron asesinados.

El aire no podía entrar a los pulmones de Orihime ante tal noticia, trataba de imaginarse al matrimonio Kurosaki en el suelo y sin vida, algo difícil si siempre se veían amables y energéticos (especialmente Isshin), pero no mente no quería traumarla más de lo que ya estaba, así que no vislumbró nada. Momento… ¿Qué hay de las mellizas y de Ichigo? De nuevo se quedó sin aire, preguntándose como reaccionara al oír _Ichigo_ y _muerte_ en la misma oración… rogaba a todos los dioses que no, tal vez sonaba una egoísta sin compasión por las niñas de cinco años, pero su vida ya no tendría sentido sin él.

-¿Qué… qué pasó con…? – No podía formular nada, la mente se le estaba quedando en blanco y estaba viendo borroso… ¿de nuevo quería llorar?

-No sabemos nada sobre Karin y Yuzu todavía, no se sabe si lograron escapar o… están entre los demás cuerpos ahí dentro. – Viendo la mansión, asustando más a la chica… ¿los cuerpos estaban adentro? Desapareciendo junto a todos las memorias del clan Kurosaki y los testigos inmóviles de sus recuerdos de vida con Ichigo… como deseaba largarse al suelo y gritar en llanto y que luego le diesen un tiro… pero debía ser fuerte por la memoria de los caídos esa noche. – Y sobre Ichigo… me temo que ha huido.

-¿Huido? – Confundida, no comprendía esa palabra tan rara, ¿desde cuándo Ichigo era alguien que huía? – No te entiendo, Tsukishima-san.

-El responsable de haber matado a todos e incendiar la casa… fue Ichigo.

Ahora si su alma se partió en pedazos, con sus ojos abiertos y labios ligeramente separados, ve la mansión incendiada mientras la imagen del chico se reflejaba entre las llamas. No lo podía creer… ¿Ichigo hizo esto? No… no es verdad, no iba a creer esas tonterías al menos que el mismo Ichigo se lo diga.

-Ta parece que tiene problemas mentales. – Tsukishima continuo con la explicación ignorando la expresión de la chica, otra clara muestra de que no estaba para nada preocupado por la situación: una de las cinco prestigiosas familias terminó caído tras la muerta de los cabezas de familia, de la desaparición de las mellizas y de un hijo loco/asesino. – Así que lo enviaran a un manicomio al encontrarlo.

-Entiendo. – Su cuerpo ya estaba débil de tanto dolor, debía salir rápido de ahí. – Gracias por contarme todo Tsukishima-san… ¿Podrías decirme más apenas sepas algo?

-Te lo prometo, Orihime. – Sonriéndole amablemente. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, como la prometida de Ichigo, debes estar muy traicionada.

-No me siento traicionada… sólo estoy triste de que gente tan buena haya muerto de una forma horrible… y enojada de qué alguien haya culpado a Ichigo-kun.

-¿Culpar a Ichigo? – Enarcando suavemente una ceja por la curiosidad. – No digas cosas que te harán sonar como una loca, Orihime… sé que es doloroso, pero debes enfrentar la realidad.

-La realidad es lo que veo, Tsukishima-san. – A pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme para tener en alto su dignidad y juicio ante ese hombre de corazón frío. – Yo no creo que Ichigo haya matado a sus padres o que este loco… no lo creeré hasta que él mismo me lo diga.

No le importó el código de ética y despedirse con respeto, se alejó del hombre sin esperar respuesta y se acercó a Rangiku, pidiéndole que la lleve a casa.

-Es una niña muy testaruda.


	2. C1 El loco del manicomio que murio

****Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus review, me alegra que le gusten esta historia.

Lamento el abandono, estoy actualizandome con el manga de One Piece, y al decir que estoy atrasada, es que en verdad estaba MUUUUUUY atrasada xDDD lsi lo deje en el water 7! xDD cuando apenas franky y luffy se ven frente a frente! xDDD Fue un largo recorrido el leerlo, ya ando por el 622, así que me falta ya poco.

Bueno, sin mucho que decir, les dejo el capi 1 de este fic, ENJOY!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic contiene escenas violentas que se puede mencionar "sangre" cotar la cabeza o la cabeza va girando", etc... también puede haber escenas hot, en pocas palabras, puede contener material no apto para menores, así que si ya lo leiste estando advertido, NO ES MI PROBLEMA! SINO TU RESPONSABILIDAD! XDDD Tambien, riesgo a que los personajes de Bleach se salgan de su personalidad.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo que es mio es la trama.

**Capitulo 1: El loco del manicomio que murió.**

Hasta los 16 años, él era un joven que provenía de una de las cinco familiar más importantes del país de Japón, le debían respetar y cumplir todos sus caprichos, pero él jamás se creyó mejor que los demás, siempre pensó que su posición social fue a causa de la suerte y debía dar gracias por ello. Hoy en día, tenía 18 años recién cumplido y había sido degradado a un loco asesino y vivir eternamente en un manicomio, porque la gente piensa que sus actos los hizo por problemas mentales. Ya llevaba cerca de dos años encerrado en un cuarto con las paredes de blanco y esponjoso, vestido también de blanco y con una chaqueta de fuerza para impedir que "se lastime" (así que le daban de comer de la boca cuando iban a dejarle comida) y se lo quitaban sólo en el patio para estirar los músculos.

No servía de nada decir que no estaba loco, era una frase común que decían los dementes y… ¿Quién le va a creer a un loco que dice que no lo es? No había sentido. Y si llegase a "curarse" le esperaba otra condena: prisión. Y él no iba a ir a vivir tras una celda por algo que no cometió, así que no le quedaba más remedio que estar el resto de su vida en un manicomio, es más cómodo. En estos dos años, su cabello había crecido (estaba hasta por debajo de la cintura ya que le crece rápido, pero los enfermeros se lo cortaron), le quedaba por atrás hasta el final del cuello, caían mechones por delante a de sus orejas, tapándoselas, su nariz y sus ojos, que lo hacía ver más atractivo con sus inexpresivos ojos marrones que nunca se podía saber que decían ya que parecían ser cerrados por puertas blindadas en que sólo pocas personas conocían el código.

Tenía suerte de que los encargados nunca lo dejen con la gente, no quería compañía o amistades raras en ese lugar de locos (a pesar que él esta involuntariamente en el saco) y no quería sus comentarios nada sutiles de los "asesinatos" que cometió. Él no era un asesino… por lo menos por ahora, porque juraba cada noche que si lograba salir, se vengaría de todos los responsables del atentado a los Kurosaki con un charco de sangre como resultado. Lo único que le hacía falta era información, ¿Cómo estaban sus hermanas? ¿Estaban seguras o también están bajo las garras del infeliz? Sólo pedía que estuviesen vivas, no soportaría otro familiar muerto, ver con sus propios ojos las muertes de sus padres ya fue suficiente.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared acolchado y cerró los ojos al sentir luz repentina, señal de que abrían la puerta, algo raro si no hace mucho le entregaron la comida. Notó que era su doctor personal: Shiba Kaien, un hombre agradable, el único amable que conocía y que hasta le creyó (o por lo menos, lo aparenta) cuando se sincero y le contó lo ocurrido en esa noche que perdió todo. Curiosamente, eran muy parecidos, la única diferencia es en los colores de cabello y ojos, era un pelinegro de ojos azules y sonreía más que él. Pero esta vez, no sonreía, se veía más calmado y un poco preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Kaien?

-Hoy viene un estudiante de psicología que se le asigno tu caso como parte de su práctica profesional. – Oh, genial, vería otra gente desagradable y sería otra vez un experimento.

-Ya a estas alturas no me interesa. – Restándole importancia, viendo otra dirección. Lástima que estaba atado a una chaqueta de fuerza, podía usar sus manos como ayuda para parecer más desinteresado.

-Pero este estudiante si te va a interesar. – Aseguró con tanta confianza que atrajo la atención de Ichigo. – Es uno de tus amigos, Abarai Renji.

Lo primero que hizo Ichigo fue abrir los ojos como platos, notablemente incrédulo, hasta creyó que estaba bajo una cámara oculta, luego… soltó un grito.

-¡¿Renji está estudiando psicología? – Mantenía sus ojos abiertos. – ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿En qué momento se le zafó un tornillo?

Kaien sólo sonreía nervioso mientras Ichigo contaba los miles de motivos del por qué no había sentido de que Renji fuese un psicólogo al menos que estén en un universo paralelo. Después de un rato, hizo que se detuviese, contando que estaba esperando en una habitación especial en el cual él mismo se encargo de elegir para la ocasión y que debían comenzar a moverse, Ichigo no se podía quejar ni nada ya que seguía anonadado por esta información nueva… ¿Cómo es que Abarai Renji, un delincuente en su juventud y heredero de un dojo, terminase estudiando una profesión que se relaciona con "leer" la mente de las personas cuerdas o no?

Dónde sea que haya terminado, vio a dos guardias en la puerta, de seguro listos para dejarlo inmóvil si se le abalanzaba al estudiante. Kaien le quito la chaqueta a pesar de las sugerencias de los uniformados, asegurándoles que no había problema y abrió la puerta para que el "loco" entrase. En la habitación sólo había una mesa cuadrada y tres sillas, en que una ya estaba siendo usada por el estudiante Abarai Renji, estaba sentado justo en frente del paciente y doctor, así que en sólo una mirada, Ichigo notó lo mucho que cambio en casi dos años: su cabello largo había crecido más, o más bien, ya no lo llevaba todo arriba como piña, ahora le caía hacía abajo, a nivel de los codos, por los hombros y a sus orejas, sólo mechones cortos se mantenían arriba, su cuerpo se volvió más esculpido y ya no usaba sus gafotas estrafalarias (de seguro se canso de gastar tanto en un par que le duraba máximo dos días por meterse en muchas peleas), los cambio por una tela negra que rodeaba su frente y muñecas. Vestía una pollera negra por fuera del pantalón, unos pantalones de sacos de color rojo y zapatillas blancas… por lo menos seguía actuando igual. Kaien cerró la puerta y le ofreció a Ichigo la oportunidad de sentarse en donde quisiera y el _enfermo_ se sentó frente a Renji, llevando sus manos tras la cabeza como un ejercicio de estiramiento, tenía que aprovechar el corto tiempo con sus miembros superiores libres.

-Yosh Renji, ¿te volviste loco? – Decidió comenzar con un saludo a ver qué le diría.

-No soy tu compañero de camarote en este manicomio, así que no, estoy muy cuerdo. – Sonriendo con burla.

-Vete a la mierda. – Extraño, no se veía enojo o decepción en Renji a pesar de su antecedente criminal. Había imaginado que apenas entrase, le gritaría y le diese una serie de golpes que él devolvería (Kurosaki Ichigo no se quedaría sólo a recibir), Kaien le gritaría que se controlase mientras la seguridad entraba y, posiblemente, lo anestesien. – Pareces feliz, ¿te declaraste por fin a Rukia?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tendría algo con la enana? – Alzando su ceja molesto por el atrevimiento de Ichigo.

En silencio Kaien miraba la discusión, se hablaban (o insultaban) con tanta naturalidad como si no hubiese pasado dos años de "separación", ¿acaso era un truco de los psicólogos para ganarse la confianza de los pacientes? Eso o en verdad Abarai Renji no estaba enojado con el chico por el asesinato de Isshin y Masaki. Como parecían que no iban a acabar, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto dando golpes leves en la puerta y ordena que se callen o los enviaría a ambos a la habitación acolchada de Ichigo. Ya en silencio, comenzaron con la evaluación.

Lo que hacía Renji era preguntarle cosas que le dictaban los test, de vez en cuando, le entregaba una pregunta escrita en un papel en blanco y sólo había silencio cuando Ichigo escribía la respuesta. Kaien no parecía para nada preocupado de ese truco, sabía que esas preguntas secretas eran personales que el pelirrojo necesitaba saber, pero no quiso hacer nada por ser también un conocedor de la verdad.

_¿Cómo está Orihime?_ Fue lo que leyó Renji en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonreír, es la primera pregunta que le deja formular en papel y no dudo en preguntar por ella. Comienza a escribir la respuesta.

_Orihime está preocupada por ti, viene todos los días, desde hace dos años, pero no la dejan hablar contigo con la excusa de que puede ser peligroso… ella jamás ha dudado en ti, ni se creerá que eres el asesino hasta que tú mismo se lo digas_. Ichigo estaba feliz, conmovido y agradecido, tenía una prometida asombrosa, fiel y con un corazón de oro que la ayudaba a seguir creyendo. Deseaba mucho verla, estrecharla en sus brazos, oler su cabello naranja (que de seguro seguía oliendo a frutilla), susurrarle que todo saldrá bien y… muchas cosas más, Orihime lo llenaba en todos los aspectos como una droga, cuando creía que estaba satisfecho, más crecía la necesidad de tenerla… ¡han pasado dos años, joder! Si terminaba como un genuino loco de ese lugar, será sólo por no tenerla a su lado, ¿cómo podían ser crueles con él? Notó que había algo más escrito: _Pasa más tiempo fuera de casa ya que Tsukishima no para de ir a cortejarla y convencer a su familia y a ella de convertirla en su prometida_. Ahora sí que iba a volverse un demente, pero tipo Hulk, en cualquier momento se volverá grande y verde, se le cortaría el vocabulario a tipo Tarzan, destruiría todo a su paso y con sólo un apretón de mano, haría explotar la cabeza de Tsukishima como castigo y lo usaría de ejemplo para futuros idiotas que se querían meter con su mujer, era suya, suya, suya y él no compartía… maldijo su lado posesivo, que había liberado su imaginación homicida como los duendecillos azules de Orihime.

_¡Maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta y cabrón de mierda_! Renji lo había leído con una gota en la frente y mirando a Ichigo con duda sobre su juicio, preguntándose si en verdad era un error que este encerrado. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación, no tenía remedio. Siguió leyendo: _Cuídala bien, Renji. Sabes lo importante que es para mí, no permitas que ese mal nacido ni nadie se le acerque, te estoy confiando mi tesoro. Necesito también que averigües de mis hermanas y sobre quienes ayudaron a la mierda a destruir a mi familia_.

La respuesta de Renji fue:

_Estamos Rukia y yo en eso, no te preocupes. ¡Ah! Y Hinamori está bien, claro que quedo horrorizada y todo, pero ya está bien y ahora está bajo la protección de Orihime. Eso sí, no sé nada de la niña Riruka, no hay registro de ella en la lista de cadáveres aún y no ha dado señales de estar viva en la comisaria, así que las posibilidades de su muerte son altas._

-Quedan cinco minutos. – Aviso Kaien, robando el silencio que sólo se había oído la pluma en el papel al ir creando palabras.

Y Renji le entregó la última hoja con sólo una pregunta, el doctor notó que a letra y color era distinta que las anteriores. Ichigo reconoció de inmediato el puño y letra de Orihime, era su indiscutible letra redonda y elegante, escrita en rosa oscuro como frutilla, si hasta le dibujo la fruta en otra hoja con el mismo lápiz, un regalo para él que guardó en sus ropas.

_Te amo… y te extraño, estoy tan sola y atrapada… necesito verte de nuevo, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para sacarte de ahí?_

* * *

><p>Renji salió del manicomio después de otro análisis como prevención, camino en el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un deportivo rojo, que le había costado un año de sudor y ahorro y medio año muerto de hambre. Dejó sus cosas atrás, menos la hoja que había sido escrita por Orihime y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta, para luego ver el asiento del copiloto y al pasajero.<p>

Era una muchacha de ojos grises, que reflejaban curiosidad y ansiedad por un comentario del pelirrojo, su largo cabello le llegaba por debajo del trasero y ondulado, con flequillos en sus mejillas, pero uno estaba bien recogido por las horquillas que su hermano le regalo cuando anteriormente, usaba una en cada lado de la cabeza. Usaba un vestido rosa sin mangas y con escote redondo, zapatos de charol de color negro y un chaleco de lana delgado de color blanco.

-¿Y bien? – Manteniendo la ansiedad.

-Para ser alguien que pasó dos años en un manicomio… está bien. – Apoya una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. – Te extraña… Orihime.

Orihime sonrió ante sus palabras y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, había perdido algo de peso sobre sus hombros y volvió a respirar en paz. Notó que Renji le estaba ofreciendo una hoja de papel doblada y no dudo en abrirla, sonriendo de felicidad al reconocer la letra de Ichigo debajo de la suya.

_Ya verás que solucionare todo hasta que sea lo último que haga y no tendrás que seguir llorando por mi culpa… también te extraño._

-Ichigo. – Se aferró al papel como su gran tesoro y las lágrimas continuaron, feliz y aliviada de saber al fin algo de él después de que le prohibieron cada día verlo. – Debo ser fuerte para que Ichigo no se preocupe por mí y pueda proteger su nombre y el de su familia.

Nada ni nadie podían romper su muro, se mantendría firme…

… hasta una semana después.

* * *

><p>Con una sonrisa se cepillaba el cabello sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, tenía que apresurarse en salir e irse donde Rukia antes de que llegase Tsukishima como todos los días con el mismo propósito: pedir su mano. Era tan molesto, ¿No veía que sólo se casaría con Ichigo? No podía amar a nadie más que a él, no se imaginaba la vida con alguien que no fuese su <em>fresa<em>. Había hecho de todo para hacerlo entender, pero él, o fingía o en verdad era un tonto que no entendía indirectas… o directas.

Hoy era 9 de julio, por lo que eso significaba que en seis días iba a ser el cumpleaños de Ichigo… sonrió emocionada. Tal vez podía pensar con Rukia sobre un plan para entregarle un presente al chico, tal vez primero debían contactar a ese doctor del que le hablo Renji, que parece ser el único en el establecimiento que apoya y cree en Ichigo, el tal Shiba Kaien. Primero debía pensar en un regalo, algo único y discreto para que nadie del manicomio se lo arrebate… ¿pero qué? ¡Oh! Tal vez debía cazar a uno de los duendecillos azules y convertirlo en esclavo de Ichigo… ¡sería perfecto! Así no se sentirá solo con algo de compañía y gracias a sus habilidades de robar cosas, le podría traer comida decente o algún juego, ¡lo que sea! Sólo basta con pedírselo y se lo dará. Bien, ahora debía idear un plan para cazarlos… tal vez mantequilla de maní o su colección de lápices de patos azules y usar en caso de emergencia una cámara oculta, así podrá grabarlos y encontrar su escondite… ¡tendría miles de duendecillos para Ichigo!

-Bien, debo ir a comprar mantequilla de maní. – Decidida, dejando su cepillo sobre el velador y va por sus cosas cuando la puerta se abrió sin su permiso y de un portazo. Sobresaltada, voltea para descubrir a Hinamori asustada, triste y dolida de tener que dar una mala noticia. – ¿Hina-chan? – Asustada de esa expresión. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Tsukishima-sama se encuentra en casa para verla a usted y convivir junto a la familia.

Orihime suspiro aliviada, Momo la había asustado por algo sin importancia… aunque si, tendrá ahora que inventar una excusa para salir sin parecer grosera.

-No me asustes para esas cosas, Hina-chan… prepara el auto, voy a distraerlos y…

-Orihime-sama. – Hinamori la interrumpió arrepentida. – Tsukishima-sama viene del manicomio en que está hospitalizado Ichigo-sama.

El miedo volvió con sólo oír el nombre de su prometido… le rogaba a los dioses la seguridad del chico y fuerza para la noticia.

-¿Le paso… algo a Ichigo? – Dudosa y asustada de querer saber la verdad.

-Ichigo-sama… Ichigo-sama… – Estaba derramando lágrimas, mala señal para la joven Inoue. – L-Lo siento, yo…

-¡Por favor, Momo, dilo de una vez! – Le grito desesperada y perdiendo la paciencia, odiaba ser así de dura con la gente, pero ya estaba enloqueciendo de impaciencia.

-¡Ichigo-sama ha muerto!

La capacidad motora desapareció en sus manos, dejando caer al suelo el cepillo que estuvo usando para peinarse. Hinamori veía deprimida el inmóvil cuerpo de su nueva ama de dos años de servicio, sus labios temblaban y no podía pestañear a pesar de que sus ojos se estaban resecando. Al notar que no estaba recibiendo aire, retrocedió con pasos torpes, perdiendo el equilibrio y se tuvo que apoyar en Hinamori (quien actuó rápido y la tomó de un brazo) para no caer.

-I-Ichi…. – Poco a poco, los pulmones recibieron oxígeno, recuperando el habla y la habilidad de pestañear, lo hacía sin cesar como prueba de incredibilidad. – Ichigo no puede… se supone que él… él me prometió…. – No era capaz de terminar sus oraciones y estaba por largarse al llanto. – ¡NO!

Apartándose de Momo sin delicadeza y en una fase de negación, Orihime corrió para huir de la verdad y para buscar respuestas. Bajaba las escaleras sin preocuparse de caer por sus tacones de aguja y altos, a tropezones dobló a su derecha y siguió con su carrera por el primer piso en búsqueda de la habitación que se usaba para recibir a las visitas. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su familia completa, preocupados y tristes por lo muy afectada que estará su hija por la noticia, también estaba Tsukishima, tomando de su taza de té con unos ojos compasivos por ella, pero Orihime podía apostar que sus labios se esforzaban en no sonreír por la alegría de que Kurosaki Ichigo ya no existe en este mundo… como deseaba plantearle una bofetada o un puñetazo por su insolencia.

-Orihime. – Su madre, compasiva, se pone de pie y camina a ella, tomándola de los hombros. – No deberías estar aquí, anda a tu dormitorio y…

-Tsukishima-san. – De nuevo no uso la gentileza para apartarse de alguien, aun si era su madre, caminó hacía el hombre y lo encaró con mirada seria, como echándole la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba a Ichigo y a ella misma, con su cuerpo temblando levemente y conteniendo (por ahora) la necesidad de gritarle. – Como la _prometida_ de Ichigo, exijo una explicación, ¿Qué ha pasado en la clínica en donde estaba mi _prometido_? – Jugaba con esa palabra para que nadie, especialmente él, se olvide del destino de los pelinaranjas de estar juntos por siempre, como dictan las estrellas.

-Orihime. – Tsukishima habló con una voz pasible y comprensiva. – En verdad lo siento mucho, sé lo mucho que lo _amabas_. – Usando el verbo pasado para hacerle ver que ya no estarán juntos. – Pero debes aceptar de una vez que él fue a un manicomio, no a un simple hospital. – La necesidad de golpearlo crecía en la chica, ¿cómo se le ocurría insultar a Ichigo? ¡Él _**es**_ inocente! – Debes ser ahora fuerte ante este doloroso golpe, no todos los días una de _Las Cinco Familias de los Puntos Cardinales_ sufre un golpe así… y siendo el culpable alguien de la misma rama. – Suspirando resignado ante la crueldad de la vida.

-¡Dime lo que paso de una vez! – Le gritó, ya no le importaba el control, pero se seguía conteniendo a la violencia. – ¿Dónde está Ichigo?

-Orihime, por favor. – Dijo su hermano, Inoue Sora. Alto y apuesto como era normal en la familia, abogado de 31 años, cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos grises. Llevaba un año y medio viudo y con una hija de 7 años. Vestía jeans azules, camisa blanca fuera de los pantalones y zapatos negros bien lustrados, era su día de descanso. – No importa que tan doloroso sea la noticia, debes mantener la calma.

-Ichigo sufrió lo que pareció ser una especie de ataque cerebral. – Shuukurou se digno en hablar al fin. – Gritaba vuelto loco y golpeaba a sus enfermeros cuando trataban de darle un sedante. Se liberó del chaleco de fuerza y como creía que lo estaban atacando con violencia, los dejó inconscientes y escapó… parece que había sufrido amnesia porque estaba confuso y no recordaba nada. Ordenaba a gritos que lo dejasen en paz y cuando un guardia logro domarlo, Ichigo lo había derribado y pescó su arma, le dio en un brazo y cuando estaba por matarlo, otro guardia que venía llegando, al ver la situación, reaccionó con dispararle. – Pasando una mano por la nuca. – Fue de vida o muerte, de inmediato lo llevaron a urgencias, pero no logró sobrevivir… murió en plena operación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue un accidente?

-Lo siento mucho en verdad… pero ya sabías que iba a morir de todas maneras por su condena de matar a miembros de uno de los cinco puntos cardinales.

Ichigo estaba muerto… su Ichigo estaba muerto… estaba viendo rojo, ¿Acaso estaba llorando sangre? Se abrazó a sí misma y se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, gritando en llanto su dolor insoportable, todo le estaba doliendo: la cabeza, el pecho, el estómago, todo estaba lastimado. Apenas podía escuchar a su familia llamándola y los consuelos de Sora. No les prestaba atención a sus palabras o a sus tactos, en parte porque estaba gritando muy fuerte el nombre de su amado. Ocultando su rostro con las manos, dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, aceptando la ayuda de su hermano para volver a su habitación. Al oír a sus padres hablando con Tsukishima y como este volvía a mencionar lo trágico del asunto, mordió sus labios y tomó un florero, aventándoselo al hombre en plena cabeza sin importarle su familia asombrada o que ahora el hombre sangraba.

-¡Orihime! – Le reprendió su padre.

-¡Canalla! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo resistencia de los intentos de Sora por llevársela. – ¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Tú hiciste todo esto, lo sé y me aseguraré de qué la muerte de Ichigo y sus padres sean vengados!

* * *

><p>Pasó cuatro años en depresión.<p>

Con ayuda de las otras cuatro familias que formaban los puntos cardinales (Shiba, Kuchiki, Ishida y Shihouin), pudo hacerle un funeral decente a Ichigo tres días después de su muerte y enterrarlo frente a las tumbas de sus padres, ya que el gobierno no creyó apropiado darle tal honor después de sus antecedentes criminales. Pasaba todos los días visitándolo después de sus clases con un ramo de tulipanes rojos que simbolizaban el amor eterno, le hablaba de las cosas que le pasó durante el día y volvía a casa cuando ya había más luna que sol. En casa sólo se dejaba ver en la hora de la cena, se quedaba encerrada en su habitación, siendo su hermano o Hinamori las únicas personas con acceso permitido.

Ahora, con 20 años y a un año de terminar gastronomía, llegaba a su casa después de ir al cementerio como siempre. Faltaba sólo cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Ichigo y en su honor, usaba unos aros de una flor con seis pétalos como las orquídeas que le regalo su hermano a los doce años, un presente de su prometido… también era símbolo de su esperanza porque una parte testaruda de su ser seguía creyendo que él seguía vivo. La pueden llamar demente, pobre o enferma, le daba lo mismo, ella seguiría esperando a que él entrase por la puerta y sé que se la llevará muy lejos del país que los separó.

Al llegar a casa, le llamó la atención que su madre este frente a ella con ese porte superior que caracterizaba a la nobleza, no importaba la situación, ella seguía de pie como roble, aun ese día cuando de pequeña se perdió por una semana en el viaje que apostó que a ella no le importaba para nada su vida, que sólo Sora era su universo, ni en sus seis años de dolor le brindó apoyo o palabras de consuelo, sólo le había dicho que su comportamiento era infantil. Ignorándola con ejemplo, inclinó la cabeza para mostrar respeto y pasó por al lado para seguir su rumbo directo a sus aposentos… pero su madre la detuvo, le basto llamarla.

-¿Sí, madre? – Sorprendida.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que sigas lamentándote como una niña que perdió su manta, ¿no crees? – Girando para verla con esa mirada que congelaba la sangre de cualquiera, ni su marido estaba a salvo.

-Me es imposible madre, tal vez desconozcas este sentimiento, pero se llama amor… yo amo a Ichigo, mamá.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo no amo a tu padre o a mis hijos? – Orihime pensaba decirle "_parece que sólo tienes ojos para tu orgullo y que a mí me tratas como las sobras_" pero se mantuvo callada porque no estaba de ánimos para discutir con ella de nuevo. – Deberías madurar de una vez y seguir.

-¿Cómo… cómo osas decirme algo así? ¡Ni siquiera te importa cómo me siento! – Dijo en un grito impotente, encarándola al fin y señalándola con el dedo. – Si sólo quieres molestarme contándome lo idiota que soy, dímelo por escrito ya que me sé eso de memoria.

-No hay duda de qué tu actitud inmaduro y contagioso no es aceptable, así que necesitas una solución inmediata. – Comentaba sin preocupaciones a pesar que su hija se iba alejando cada vez más para subir las escaleras. – Así que pensando por tu bienestar, tu padre y yo hemos aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Shuukurou.

Se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño, voltea para ver a su madre con los ojos abiertos y se desconecto del mundo por unos segundos, ¿Qué la estaban tomando el pelo? No… su madre no era de hacer bromas… entonces… entonces…

-¿Qué has dicho? – Aun estaba incrédula.

-Lo que has oído: ahora eres la prometida de Shuukurou Tsukishima. – Le dijo bien claro para no tener que repetirlo de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué se han vuelto locos? – Caminando hacía ella a pasos acelerados. – ¡Yo no voy a casarme con Tsukishima, si no me caso con Ichigo, entonces con nadie, ¿me oíste?

De respuesta, una bofetada en la mejilla la dejo compleja, guio de nuevo sus ojos a su madre, seguía inexpresiva, pero… ¿Lo que vio en lo más profundo de los ojos grises era preocupación? No, debía ser un efecto de la luz.

-Recuerda que estás ante tu madre, y como tal, exijo respeto. – Orihime estaba callada, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que ella le diese una bofetada, la primera vez fue ese día en que estuvo desaparecida. – Ese hombre estuvó seis años con la oferta, nosotros pensando en ti, que no era apropiado por todo lo que has pasado, lo hemos rechazado. – Confesó con el tono más calmado para hacerle entender. – Pero ya es hora de qué sigas adelante… por lo menos, no sola… Shuukurou parece un buen hombre y muy paciente por insistir tanto, especialmente después de ese golpe que le diste con el florero. Por eso tu padre piensa que es adecuado y que te podría ayudar a superar lo que estás sintiendo. Dime, Orihime….—Su madre lanzó un hondo suspiro, pudo reflejar en el aire el cansancio en sus frágiles hombros.— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya no quiero seguir viendo todo los días como llegas desde el cementerio, encerrándote todo el día en tu habitación para ver las fotografías de Ichigo-san, escuchando música romántica y colocándote las ropas que él te ha dado a pesar que ya no te quedan. – Vuelve a suspirar, en verdad estaba muy cansada. – Me causas dolor verte así.

Ahora Orihime sentía culpabilidad, podía entender lo que decía su madre y lamentaba mucho causarle esto a su familia, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde que tenía uso de razón, le habían dicho que se casaría con el hijo mayor de los Kurosaki y que debía estar muy orgullosa y afortunada porque era parte de una de las cinco familias más importantes que controlaba el país después de la familia real. Claro que al principio no le llamaba la atención, hasta sentía enojo con el chico por privarle su libertad, pero al cumplir los ocho años y finalmente lo conoció, se enamoró de él al instante, sólo le basto la primera sonrisa tierna, de esas que sólo le brindaba a ella para transmitirle los sentimientos que sentía ya que aquel busca problemas no era de decir mucho "Te amo". En las vacaciones de verano pasaban mucho tiempo y cada vez que se podía, su amor inocente de la infancia fue creciendo a uno más maduro con cada día y año que pasaba. En su cumpleaños número trece, Ichigo le regaló los aros de flores. En el catorce, cumplió su deseo y le dio su primer beso, fue lo más mágico del mundo. En verdad estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿y ahora le pedían olvidarlo y seguir?

_Ichigo-kun… las estrellas dicen que vamos a estar juntos por siempre._

_Lo sé, veo imposible estar con otra chica que no seas tú._

Las lágrimas volvieron y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, no quería esta nueva realidad, quería estar encerrada en su locura de que Ichigo está vivo en alguna parte.


	3. C: Las Inoue tienen mala suerte

Hola fanaticos de la ichihime mania! xDDDD (tenia que decirlo si o si xDD)

He decidido subir continuacion de este fic, que los tiene a todos con los nervios por tantos misterios xDDD (otro comentario que tenia que decir xDD)

Como excusa...digo, disculpa de mi tardia en subir algo es porque estuve leyendo sobre mitologia griega(la amo junto a la egipcia y la romana, exceptuando los dioses ya que son copiones de los griegos, pero me gustaba la vida hormonal y sadismo que tenian xDDD). Se preguntaran, "¿Por qué?" Bueno, cuando tenía 11 o 12 años, se me había ocurrido una historia original cuya protagonista era Hera... así que me dije, "¿Por qué no escribirlo de una vez?" Asi que bueno, he estado leyendo la mitologia para anotar datos y recordar, también habran unos personajes inventados por mi (muy pocos, creo) y habra reencarnaciones (como en el caso de Casandra, ¿la recuerdan? Los que no, pateo el trasero de Apolo y este la maldijo haciendo que nadie crea lo que predice... ¿ven? he estudiado xDDDDD)

Pero bueno, el miercoles tendre mi primera prueba del semestre, así que decidi subir algo que ya tenia escrito para no hacerlos sufrirlos más.

Sin mas que decir, lean las advertencias, disclaimer y disfruten! xDDD

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este fic contiene escenas y actos no aceptados para todo publico (como matanzas, escenas, hot, etc, etc). Hay riesgo de que los personajes esten fuera de sus actitudes canonicas. Así que ya saben, entran bajo SU PROPIO RIESGO (Tengo que insistir en esto porque hay ALGUNOS que critican sin leer las advertencias o sin comprender que es un FIC sin lucro ni ganacia XDDD)

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Lo que es mío es esta trama inventada y personajes creados que no tienen nadas que ver con el manga. (Si hay personajes invitados de otros animes, dare sus creditos abajo para no arruinarles la sorpresa xDDD)

**Capitulo 2: Las Inoue tienen mala suerte.**

_**Tres años después, 14 de Julio, 6:30 de la mañana.**_

Apagó el despertador en el momento que la puerta se abrió, bosteza estirando sus brazos mientras oía unos alegres "_Buenos días_" con intenciones de contagiarle el buen humor y recibir el día con muchas ganas. Perezosa, fue abriendo sus ojos para ver a su sirvienta, Hinamori Momo con su cabello ya llegándole por los codos, había dejado el peinado del tomate y ahora usaba el día de hoy un cintillo avellana como sus ojos. Resignada, se colocó de pie y fue al escritorio para comer el desayuno que le dejo mientras Momo buscaba ropa en el ropero. Le esperaba una mañana larga en el restaurante, dirigiendo y cocinando, luego almorzar con Rukia en uno de los hoteles de la familia Kuchiki, volver al trabajo hasta las ocho de la noche y llegar a casa para pasar un momento con su sobrina Anis y con su madre, para finalmente encerrarse en su habitación y tomarse una merecida siesta.

-Orihime-sama, ya está el atuendo de hoy.

-Gracias Hinamori-chan… puedes retirarte. – Sonriendo amablemente.

-Otra cosa más, Orihime-sama… como sabe, esta noche se celebrara en el _Palacio de Dame _el cumpleaños de Barragan-sama.

-Lo sé, pero no iré. – Dijo en busca de su ropa después de comer lo suficiente: una falda rosa hasta las rodillas y un suéter holgado de color crema, tal vez no lo más "arreglado" pero ideal si tenía que estar en la cocina preparando pasteles. – Tengo el día tan ocupado que sólo quiero estar en casa y dormir.

-La entiendo, Orihime-sama… pero… vera, su madre…

Orihime suspiro. – ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Como ya sabe, su madre no puede salir mucho por su enfermedad y le dijo a Barragan-sama que usted iría en su lugar… y termino en los oídos de Tsukishima-sama, por lo que… él vendrá a recogerla.

¿Qué siempre debía pasarle algo en las fechas del cumpleaños de Ichigo?

-Llama a Tsukishima, dile que es muy amable, pero ya acorde ir con Rukia, que si quiere, nos podemos ver allá. – Terminó de vestirse y va hacía el tocador para arreglarse.

-Como ordene. – Y se retira después de una inclinación.

Lo primero que hizo fue peinarse el cabello que cada vez estaba más largo, sedoso y ondulado, cayendo con gracia hasta los muslos, con mechones llegándole hasta los hombros. Ya no usaba sus orquídeas desde la muerte de su hermano hace un año, le había dejado una de ellas entre las ropas que usó para la urna y la otra la lleva siempre consigo entre los cuellos de sus suéteres o blusas. Recogió su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, dejando los mechones cortos sueltos, se puso de lápiz labial un brillo de mocachino y para finalizar, los aros que le regalo Ichigo en su memoria, flores celestes de seis pétalos. Pesco su perfume favorito con olor a frutillas. Ya lista, tomó el bolso y salió del cuarto después de despedirse de su hermano, de su padre y de Ichigo en un pequeño altar de fotos que hizo en nombre de ellos.

Ya abajo, vio que corría hacía la puerta principal su sobrina de 14 años, Inoue Anis, de larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura con mechones blancos, flecos en la frente y ojos grises. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela: falda gris, blusa blanca de mangas cortas (temporada de verano) y una chomba amarilla sin mangas. La llamó y la chica se voltea para verla, sonriendo y con una mano en el pomo.

-Buenos días tía Orihime. – Saludó manteniendo le sonreía, las sonrisas de Anis eran tan hermosas como las de su tía o las de su fallecida madre. – Se me hace tarde, así que voy partiendo. – Abriendo la puerta.

-Que tengas un buen día en la escuela. – Le grito y de respuesta, un portazo. Suspiro, era tan energética como ella antes… antes del incendio de la residencia Kurosaki.

Se mira al espejo por última vez e iba a irse cuando Hinamori se le acercó con teléfono en mano, debe de haber terminado de hablar por teléfono con su… con Tsukishima. Espero respuestas mientras se ponía bien el bolso.

-Tsukishima-sama lamenta no poder llevarla… pero que estará ansioso de encontrarse allá. – Y se inclina levemente.

-Gracias Hinamori, si mi madre reacciona y pregunta por mí, ya sabes que decir. – Ve como asiente sin dudar. – Y lleva a la casa de Rukia el vestido que compre hace un mes, lo usaré en la fiesta.

-Como diga… que tenga un buen día, Orihime-sama.

Salió de la residencia tratando de mantener el día en positivismo, se supone que en varias horas, llegara la media noche, dando paso al cumpleaños de Ichigo, el 15 de Julio, y para ella era el día más importante del año, más que el suyo, así que en la hora del almuerzo, debía pasar a una florería y comprar muchas flores para él y al matrimonio Kurosaki como todos los años. Tarareando, va caminando por la ciudad, ignoraba las "malas miradas" de los hombres que pasaban por su lado por ser una persona despistada, imaginativa e inocente. Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al pasar por una tienda con los diarios de hoy.

_**ARRASA DE NUEVO ZANGETSU.**_

_Las calles ya no son seguras._

Toma el diario entre sus manos, la noticia estaba en primera plana con una fotografía como extra, una de un hombre con una capa con algo parecido a cola de novia saltando por los tejados, aun no se dejaba presentar de cerca. Siempre se había preguntado como un hombre como él podía ser tan cruel y despiadado, matando a sangre fría a gente que no ha hecho nada malo. Compró el diario, y doblado bajo su brazo, regresó a su rumbo al trabajo, rogando que no sea tan malo el día.

* * *

><p>-Anis, hay chicas nuevas en la sección 0.<p>

La escuela de Karakura era una prestigiosa institución donde iban los estudiantes con mayor recurso, o miembros familiares de los que conforman la Central 46 o los que trabajaban para Byakuya (era generoso con los hijos de sus empleados) y hasta los que tenían becas por sus talentos. Era prácticamente cuatro terrenos de campo de tantas hectáreas que prácticamente podrías construir un pueblo o lo más cercano a una ciudad. Tenían cinco canchas para cada deporte, dos piscinas al aire libre y una dentro de la institución, ríos y bosques (para las clases de equitación y canopy), habían también cuatro estacionamientos y otro exclusivo para los estudiantes que venían en helicóptero. El establecimiento se parecía a la gran mansión de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra, tanto en lo alto como lo ancho, con más de cinco pisos y dos niveles subterráneos donde había un casino (hay uno en cada nivel) y salones con actividades extra programáticas.

Los estudiantes iban a su escuela en bicicletas, patines, autos privados (si tenias licencia) limusinas, carruajes, etc. Anis iba en el autobús de la escuela, uno de dos pisos y de color naranja como base con dibujos de ramas y hojas en verde, y no era para nada a los autobuses escolares normales, si se echaba un vistazo adentro, cada estudiante tenía un televisor en el asiento que tenían adelante con conexión USB para escuchar en el camino música o guardar mas (sí, también tenían WiFi instalado) y hasta con una mesita para tomar el té y bocadillos, sólo faltaba apretar un botón rosa y se aparecía una sirvienta o un mesero a cumplir tus órdenes. La sobrina de Orihime no iba al autobús para que la consientan ni nada por el estilo, es que aunque no se pueda creer, así era la mejor forma de pasar a la escuela desapercibida y como alguien normal.

Ella prefería sentarse en la ventana para ver el bello paisaje que se ve en el recorrido a la escuela, definitivamente era como entrar a otro país… o mundo. Mientras revolvía con suavidad su té de vainilla, había oído aquel comentario de su amiga Kenpachi Yachiru, una chica de su misma edad y compañeras de clases desde primaria, cabello liso, cayendo por debajo de los hombros y alegres ojos marrones que contrastaba con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, revelando lo feliz que era mientras daba la gran noticia.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso, Yachiru-chan? – Tomando de su té.

-Papí Ken-chan me lo contó. – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-La clase 0… debe ser alguien muy importantes que quieren permanecer en secreto. – Meditando mientras hacía girar una galleta de coco.

-¡Oh! Y tal parece que habrá un nuevo doctor en la Clínica Shiba… es nada menos que el hermano mayor de la Directora Kukaku-san. – Junta sus manos.

-Vaya que eres buena en el arte del cotilleo, Yachiru-chan. – La molesto con una sonrisa dulce, viendo en su televisor si había algo interesante.

-Dicen que es muy apuesto y…. – Manteniendo la incógnita.

-¿Y? – Llevando de nuevo su tasa a los labios.

-Se parece mucho a Kurosaki Ichigo.

La trayectoria se detuvo al estar cerca de los labios rosas de Anis, perpleja.

-¿Estás hablando de Shiba Kaien? ¿E-En verdad se parece a Ichigo-san?

-Yep. – Dijo sin darle importancia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la escuela, Anis se tomo de un viaje el té y se limpia un poco con la servilleta, tomando su bolso, ve como afuera otros estudiantes que conversaban o ya estaban yendo al interior del instituto. Bajo junto a Yachiru y pensaron ir directo al establecimiento, estaban por subir las escaleras cuando la pelirrosa le dio un jaloncito en el brazo y la obligó a mirar a su izquierda, el estacionamiento exclusivo de los estudiantes 0. Se podía ver a un mayordomo que de seguro le llegaba a su altura (y siendo amable ya que lo veía algo bajo) que abría la puerta de la limosina blanca y con una sombrilla abierta en una mano, uso la otra para bajar a dos chicas que no se les podía ver las caras por la sombrilla (no le sorprende mucho ya que las estudiantes femeninas tienen el hábito de usarlo en los días bien soleados para protegerse del sol). Ellas caminaban con el mayordomo/chofer detrás.

-Son tan misteriosos los de la clase 0. – Murmuro volviendo a subir la escalera.

-Más bien, son raros. – Le corrigió Yachiru, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su amiga.

-Eres perversa Yachiru.

-Claro que no, soy una niña alegre e inocente. – Entrando primero.

Anis estaba por seguirla cuando decidió echar otro vistazo a esas chicas misteriosas, pero ya no estaban en el campo visual, habían desaparecido. Resignada, vuelve a su camino, pero como estaba en las nubes, termina chocando con alguien y ambos tuvieron que hacer movimientos graciosos para no caer de la escalera, quedando de rodillas y quejándose de dolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, basura?

Oh, esto es fabuloso, había chocado con la "simpática" (entiéndase, sarcasmo) de Aivirne Lolly. Lolly era una chica fastidiosa que se creía la reina del colegio a pesar de ser de Plata y no de Oro (sus padres la dejaron en esa categoría como castigo a sus caprichos y por ser muy narcisista), tiene una buena posición social, su familia era dueña de una silla de la Central 46, por lo que era más importante que una Inoue, pero menos que la familia real y los cinco nobles. Tenía su cabello largo hasta los codos, extremadamente liso y recogido en dos coletas hecho de un material ultra caro. El color de sus ojos era rosa chillante. No estaba para nada contenta de haber sido humillada por la tonta de Inoue Anis, la pobre huérfana.

Su mano derecha (y que sólo tenía permitido asentir y apoyar a Lolly en todo, es decir, no podía pensar), Mallia Menolly, la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie (Yachiru estaba ayudando a Anis). Menolly también era parte de una familia que tenía un asiento de la Central 46, pudo haber sido Oro si quisiera, pero como Lolly le ordenó "no ser superior que ella", le pidió a sus padres que la pongan en la categoría de Plata con la excusa de ser igual que el resto, un gesto noble ante la vista de sus progenitores. Era de cabello corto y rubio, levantado hacía arriba como picos de punk y sus ojos, verdes oscuros.

-Fue un accidente Lolly, iba distraída. – Anis trataba de calmar la ira de la chica engreída o la estaría molestando todo el día.

-¿Un accidente? – Parece que en vez de mejorar, estaba empeorando la situación. – No me sorprende, vives con la mente apagada. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, para luego usar su mano derecha para empujarla. – Recuerda quiénes son tus superiores, huérfana. – Le dijo dando la media vuelta y continúo con su recorrido por las escaleras.

-Pues si hablamos de superioridad, TÚ eres sólo Plata cuando YO soy de Oro. – Dijo Yachiru como contraataque para proteger a su amiga. Tanto ella como Anis le sacaron la lengua divertidas al ver su expresión de enfado y subieron las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! – Por todo el colegio, incluyendo los campos de deportes y estacionamientos, se escuchó la voz de la presidenta escolar por los megáfonos. – No olviden que el día de hoy se sorteará al afortunado o la afortunada que se convertirá en parte de la sección 0… ¡Buena suerte a todos! – Y la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Quién quisiera ser parte de esos raros que se ocultan del mundo? – Preguntó Anis sin dejar de caminar por la escuela, tenía que buscar su cuaderno de física.

-Te recuerdo que yo iba a ser de ellos. – Le dijo Yachiru delante de ella ya que no caminaba, daba brincos.

-Pero no quisiste porque piensas lo mismo que yo. – Sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

><p>Los almuerzos con su amiga Rukia era todo un relajo después de una mañana ajetreada en su restaurante, pero también tensos ya que tenía que oírla quejarse de las personas incompetentes en su estudio de diseño y por cualquier cosa que hace Renji. Orihime sólo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, con los años había aprendido que Kuchiki Rukia puede ser cruel al maldecir a todo el mundo, pero en el fondo, los quiere, especialmente a Abarai Renji y no sabe como sincerarse de una vez… es en serio, le gusta desde los 14 años, ¡y aun no se atreve!<p>

-¡Sólo digo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser para ese mandril aceptar ir a un baile conmigo? – Dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos violáceos, alzando sus manos al cielo.

-¿No irá al baile de cumpleaños de Barragan? – Preguntó Orihime tomando de su té, desinteresada a su enojo porque ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Ira al baile… ¡pero no conmigo! – Golpeando la mesa con una mano. La gente que estaba alrededor, dio un brinco de miedo. – ¡Me dijo que no quiere que la gente piense que tiene mal gusto al salir con un demonio! ¿Yo un demonio? ¡No! Por eso lo golpee y me fui de su oficina dignamente. – Finalizó su relato orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y no has pensado que no sale contigo porque piensa que eres mejor que él? – Le sugirió con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Rukia calme los humos. – Piénsalo, tú eres parte de una de las cinco familias de los puntos cardinales y él… pues alguien con antecedentes criminales que le dieron segunda oportunidad. Así que… ¿Por qué no comienzas a decirle sobre tus sentimientos?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – Preguntó Rukia alzando una de sus perfectas cejas. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta el cara de mandril?

-Ah… ¿Tu insistencia en invitarlo a salir? – Apostó Orihime como si estuviese en una partida de póquer de todo o nada. – Rukia-chan, seguirás así si no le dices a Renji la verdad… díselo antes de que pierdas la cordura. – Tocando un panecillo para comerlo. – Úsame de ejemplo: yo soy una pobre viuda antes de matrimonio y una loca que sigue esperando a un "muerto" porque cree que está vivo por ahí.

Los ojos de Rukia se ablandaron, mostrando compasión y compartiendo su dolor. Tomándola de una mano, dirige su vista a los aros de la chica, que le había regalado Ichigo y que usaba en todo el mes de Julio por su cumpleaños el día quince, o sea, mañana. También se veía con ganas de gritarle algo a la pelinaranja, pero se contenía apretando un poco más la mano y aguantando la respiración unos segundos, Orihime notó eso y le pareció extraño.

-¿Estás bien? – Se atrevió a decir mientras Rukia apartó su mano de ella y buscó una servilleta.

-Sí, es sólo… bueno… aún me es extraño este mundo sin Ichigo para fastidiar. – Limpiándose un poco el rostro de las lágrimas. – Pero si hay alguien que lo extraña más que nadie en este mundo, eres tú.

-Lo extraño tanto. – Llevando una mano a su frente para ocultar sus ojos. – Yo estoy esperando el día en que se aparezca de una esquina y me sonría como antes.

-No eres tonta, eres una mujer que ama demasiado. – Dijo para luego ver el reloj. – Si no te apresuras, vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo.

-Soy la dueña, ¿recuerdas? – Comiendo otro panecillo.

-Eso no le impidió a Rangiku regañarte y discutirte sobre puntualidad.

-Es verdad. – Nerviosa de ser atacada por su institutriz y mano derecha en el trabajo. Se tomó la taza de té de un trago. – Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa, estaré allí a las ocho en punto, te lo prometo.

-Claro, así tendremos hora y media para arreglarnos. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa. – Ahora vete. – Moviendo sus manos.

-Nos vemos en la noche. – Movió su mano en señal de despedida y salió corriendo viendo la hora preocupada.

Una vez sola, Rukia lanzó un gran suspiro de agotamiento, siendo su turno de apoyar una mano en la frente para taparse los ojos. Si seguía así, terminará con algo peor que sus costumbres migrañas… lo que tenía que hacer por la amistad.

-Es muy difícil seguir con este juego.

Orihime corría por la ciudad prestando atención a sus obstáculos y a no tropezarse. No estaba atenta de que estaba siendo vigilada por un hombre con café en mano, no se le podía ver el rostro por culpa de los rayos del sol, pero sí que usaba pantalones color canela y una camisa polo azul claro. Al decidir perderla de vista, sacó su móvil y apretó en remarcar.

-Terminó de almorzar con Rukia y vuelve al trabajo… luce bien. – Habló a su oyente apenas le aceptó la llamada y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

* * *

><p>A pesar que no le gustaba esa loca idea de ver al afortunado que será parte del grupo 0, le gustaba la idea que la presidenta mande a reunir toda la escuela en su hora de educación física… toda una suerte. Caminando con Yachiru al estadio del colegio, oía los murmullos de los demás, preguntándose quién sería el afortunado de élite. ¿Qué tenía de especial ser alguien que se lo pasa escondido?<p>

Buscando el mejor lugar entre las gradas, Yachiru recomendó ir hasta el final, así tendrían sombra para protegerse del sol, Anis le comentó que era una gran idea y van subiendo, disculpándose con la gente cuando chocaban. Estaban por llegar a sus asientos cuando alguien empujo a Anis "accidentalmente", y sin pedirle perdón, se sentó en los asientos elegidos por ella y Yachiru (quien atrapó a su amiga antes de caer). Vieron a las culpables: Lolly y Menolly… no les sorprendía mucho.

-Lo siento. – Lolly se disculpó con un tono de voz fingido. – ¿Iban a sentarse aquí? – Y junto a Menolly, se rieron a carcajadas.

Yachiru infló los cachetes, parecía dispuesta en ir a pegarle a las odiosas de plástico, pero Anis la tomó del brazo justo a tiempo y le dijo que mejor buscasen en otro lado mientras la jalaba. Como su tía Orihime, preferiría evitar la violencia a toda costa. Sin dejarla de jalar, avanzaron más a la derecha de los asientos que pensaban usar originalmente.

-Disculpa, Wonderwice-sempai, ¿nos podemos sentar al lado suyo? – Preguntó amablemente a un estudiante de último año de corta cabellera rubia y ojos púrpuras. De respuesta, su sempai asintió con la cabeza, no hablaba con la gente. – Gracias. – Agradeció sentándose a su lado izquierdo y Yachiru se sentó al lado de ella.

-Uno de estos días voy a pescar ese cuello de hueso que tiene y voy a estrangulárselo. – Juro Yachiru mientras sus manos se movían como si en verdad estuviese ahogando a Lolly. – ¡Es tan odiosa! Y tú eres su postre favorito.

-¿Y eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja y sonrisa burlona. – Ya me acostumbre desde la mitad de primaria, no va a cambiar.

Un toque en el hombro la obligó a ver a Wonderwice, este le mostro algo que anotó en su libreta pequeña con las páginas amarillas como su cabello. Anis inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver mejor lo que tenía escrito: _eres mejor que ella, no deberías dejar que te pisoteen_. Anis volvió a mirar al rubio para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Iba a decírselo en palabras cuando la bocina de un auto calló a todo el público para ver el estadio.

Por la puerta grande entró un deportivo de color rosa y sin capota, por lo que la dueña estaba en la parte de atrás, saludando como si fuera Miss Universo y con una sombrilla blanca para protegerse del sol (un chofer vestido de negro conducía el vehículo). La llamativa mujer era la presidenta estudiantil. De corta cabellera rubia y lisa, con mechones tapándole la frente. Ojos azules claros como el mar y su tonalidad de piel blanca como la nieve. A pesar de que su cuerpo aún seguía como el de una chica de 13 años, no dejaba de ser alguien atractiva, con su pequeño busto y largas piernas blancas. No se bajo del auto, en vez de eso, su chofer le dio un blanco micrófono para hablar con los estudiantes.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes, les habla su presidenta, Bount Ririn. – Se apareció otro vehículo, esta vez un pequeño camión que llevaba a la rastra un escenario con un computador sobre una mesa. – Ese computador dirá quién será el afortunado de trasladarse a la sección 0. – Se oyeron aplausos llenos de emoción.

-Ririn-taichou no pará de dar grandes entradas. – Se burló Anis mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el asiento.

-Recuerden que el elegido, o la elegida, será trasladada en el próximo mes. También no olviden que no hay reembolsos ni nada parecido, si te toco, no puedes dejarlo por lo menos en un año. – Mientras explicaba las reglas, su chofer la ayudo a bajar. Ahora Ririn caminaba hacía el escenario, siendo ayudada por dos escalones que tenía el escenario. – ¡¿Están listos?

-Esta es mi oportunidad de dejar este estúpido puesto de Plata. – Confesó Lolly realmente emocionada, se le notaba en los ojos. – Ya verán mis estúpidos padres, se arrepentirán de haberme dado un asqueroso título.

-Yo sé que lo conseguirás Lolly. – Menolly la apoyaba como ciego fiel, aplaudió un par de veces como apoyo.

-Seré la reina de la sección 0 ya que los dejaré a todos derrotados bajo mis pies.

-Ni siquiera puedes controlar a más de una persona, ¿y crees poder con todos esos raros? – Se burló Yachiru como venganza por lo que pasó anteriormente. Los estudiantes que la habían oídos, comenzaron a reírse ante la mirada llena de furia de Lolly, quien no tarda en jurar que se las iba a cobrar.

Ya frente a la computadora, Ririn deja su micrófono a un lado y comienza a teclear. Le llevó un minuto con el "sorteo digital" y al tener el nombre ganador, sonrió victoriosa y tecleo Enter para que la pantalla ultra gigante del estadio mostrase lo mismo que el computador. Todos comenzaron a murmurar después de leer con claridad el nombre y el elegido tenía su boca abierta del asombro. Ririn tomó su micrófono.

-¡Inoue Anis! – Gritó mientras salían fuegos artificiales y confetis por todo el estrado y las luces encontraron a la mencionada, quien aún seguía asombrada. Todos podían verla así ya que la televisión estaba mostrando su cara después de que las luces la encontraron. – ¡Muchas felicidades, Inoue-san, ahora eres parte de la sección VIP y ultra privada de 0!

-¡NO! – Grito como respuesta, oyéndose por todo el lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 de Julio, ocho de la noche con cuarenta y cinco. Arreglándose para la fiesta.<strong>_

-Orihime, ayúdame con el cierre.

Orihime terminó de ponerse los aros en memoria de Ichigo cuando oyó a Rukia. Para la fiesta de Barragan iba a usar un hermoso vestido rosa salmón que iniciaba por debajo de los brazos (originalmente iba a ser uno blanco, pero tal parece que le ocurrió un accidente y llevaron el rosa a la residencia Kuchiki). La parte de arriba era de un tono más oscuro que el de abajo, se veía arrugado con las líneas de arriba hacia abajo, debajo de los pechos tenía otra capa que parecía cinturón, del mismo tono de rosa y con las arrugas, y con lentejuelas en ambos extremos. La parte de abajo estaba algo holgada y le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, tenía otra capa encima de la misma tonalidad, que parecía haber sido cortado por tijeras ya que estaba hecho con varios trozos y por detrás le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No usaba medias ni nada, sólo unas sandalias blancas con poco de tacón y de tiras, con diamantes blancos de fantasías.

-Quédate quieta. – Dijo Orihime con sus dedos en el cierre. Con un poco de dificultad, le va subiendo el cierre ya que su amiga Rukia no paraba de mover sus brazos mientras se quejaba de lo fastidioso que eran estas cosas en los vestidos.

Rukia decidió colocarse un vestido color morado oscuro (para resaltar sus ojos) y que iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos. La parte de arriba estaba más oscura y con arrugas horizontales en que se veía varias piedritas blancas encima como adorno. La parte de abajo, que era más claro, tenía como dos capas que caían al suelo elegantemente, era como seda, con un corte un poco arriba de las rodillas para que sus piernas tengan mayor libertad. Se podía ver que usaba también unas sandalias, pero si tenía tacón alto para ganas altura y con una especie de cosa metálica entre los dedos y el tobillo. Una pulsera gorda y de plata, llena de diamantes blancos.

-Ya está. – anunció Orihime contenta de su logro.

-Gracias. – Se echó un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo (uno de forma circular, con marco de oro puro y con el emblema Kuchiki arriba en el centro), se analizaba en todos los ángulos posibles hasta quedar completamente satisfecha, prueba de ello era su sonrisa. – Lista, nos podemos ir. – Viendo a su amiga.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo en un suspiro, llamando la atención de la pelinegra. – Lo siento, en unas horas será el cumpleaños de Ichigo… en verdad no estoy de ánimo para esto.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola en ningún momento, así no tendrás que estar incómoda con Tsukishima o con cualquier otro que te desagrade. – Le prometió con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarla, le daba mucha pena verla así.

-Gracias Rukia-chan. – Agradeció con una gran sonrisa. – Eres buena amiga.

_No… no lo soy._

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy!<p>

Ustedes saben que agradezco sus comentarios y su tiempo para leer!


	4. C3: Dos personas con los ojos de Ichigo

****Y aqui hay conti de Sicario!

Pido disculpas por llevar...2 meses? sin subir nada, pero es que hubieron muchos inconvenientes:

1-El anteproyecto de Tesis.

2-Mucho trabajo

3-Algo de desanimo por lo de

4-avanzando con mi novela.

5-vicio a las muñecas virtuales XDDD

6-y lo mas importante...FLOJERA xDDDD

Pero bueno, aquí tienen una conti y luego subiré kagami, por que? porque estoy calentando mi mente con contis que no he anotado ni una idea en cuaderno, así no uso guía y voy despertando mis neuronas de escritora.

Bueno, sin más que decir, vamos a las advertencias y todas esos tecnicismos xDD

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene violencia a nivel de sangre o arranques de brazos (hay que ser tite's style xDDD) o escenas "hot" (ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA; NO LEAS; QUE HAY GENTE...)

DISCLAIMER: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que es mío es la trama y el equipo de hime como el equipo antagonico... y otros que aparecerán a futuro.

**Capitulo 3: Dos personas con los ojos de Ichigo.**

La noche estaba despejada, ninguna nube podía impedir que las estrellas o la luna llena presuman de su esplendor a los mortales terrestres. Era la noche ideal para una fiesta de cumpleaños. La gente llegaba en sus autos lujosos, en limusinas o en carruajes, toda una variedad de transportes y colores. Entre ellos, se bajaron Orihime y Rukia en una limusina ultra larga que era de color blanco, era el transporte personal de la pelinegra. Saludando a los porteros encargados de custodiar las puertas principales con una elegante inclinación, entraron a la fiesta.

El salón de fiesta tenía ventanales como paredes para que todos puedan ver lo hermoso que era el jardín del Palacio de Dame, con mesas y sillas a dos metros apartados de los ventanales, las mesas eran protegidas por largos manteles blancos, lo mismo para las sillas, que además tenían un lado grande de color rosa, para mantener firme el mantel. Al otro extremo de la puerta, también a dos metros lejos del ventanal, estaba una gran mesa blanca sobre un escenario, en dónde se supone estaría Baraggan sentado en el centro y rodeado de su familia. El suelo era de cerámica, de cuadros rosas y blancos, era como una tabla de ajedrez y el centro estaba libre para que los invitados bailasen. Orihime alzo la vista para ver un balcón en dónde estaba la banda tocando música suave, que se combinaba con las conversaciones de la gente que estaban sentados en las mesas o de pie en el centro o casi pegados a los ventanales.

Rukia encontró una mesa con cinco sillas y que estaba siendo ocupada por dos hombres: Abarai Renji e Ishida Uryuu. Renji tenía su cabellera larga y roja, con los ojos del mismo color. Alto y con músculos. Vestía un traje negro, con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca… y si, era demasiado apuesto. Uryuu parecía ser un hombre con más… modales que el pelirrojo, con su inexpresiva y seria mirada azulada, concentrada en su copa de champagne, hermoso cabello lacio, corto con un mechón acariciando su mejilla, y de color azul, más oscuro que el de sus ojos. Su traje de fiesta era de color blanco, con su corbata mejor arreglada que la de Renji (porque el pelirrojo no las soportaba, ni en su trabajo las usaba) y la camisa azul claro. La joven Kuchiki tomó a su amiga de la mano y la guió hacía la mesa.

—Buenas noches Renji-kun, Uryuu-kun. – Saludo Orihime cordialmente mientras daba una inclinación, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Orihime-san. — Saludó Ishida al momento que se pone de pie y la toma de la mano para besársela. Repite el mismo saludo con Rukia. — Buenas noches, Rukia-san. Ambas están hermosas esta noche.

—Gracias Ishida… y buenas noches para ti también. — Agradeció Rukia muy contenta de tan lindo cumplido, pero rápidamente gira su vista hacía donde estaba Renji, viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿No se te olvida algo mandril?

Sí… seguía molesta por haber sido rechazada. Orihime lanzó un suspiro, resignada ante la tenacidad de la chica, como su orgullo Kuchiki… ni que hablar de lo muy cabezota que era, y Renji no ayudaba mucho que digamos si lo era también. Notó que Ishida la miraba confuso y ella le susurró al oído que, como siempre, volvieron a discutir.

—Lo siento mucho. — Renji parecía en verdad ofendido y preocupado de olvidar sus modales. Se puso también de pie y tomo la mano de Orihime. — Buenas noches Orihime, luce muy hermosa esta noche. — Elogió y besó la mano. Volvió a estar recto como tronco y ve a Rukia. — Hola enana. — Saludó alzando su mano y vuelve a su asiento para sentarse.

—Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-… — Rukia estaba en verdad enojada por ser tratada como una cualquiera por ese hombre. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos y que todo el salón vea a la inner Rukia lanzar a Renji por una de las ventanas, deseando que al romperse el cristal, varios pedazos se incrusten en su piel. — Ya verás cuando…

—R-Rukia-chan. — Orihime detuvo cualquier acto violento de su amiga al tomarla de los hombres. — Mejor tomemos asiento, pronto servirán la entrada.

Ishida tomo su papel de caballero muy bien al ayudar a las damas al tomar asiento. Ya los cuatro sentados, Orihime observó fijamente el asiento vacío, recordando que antes del incidente, los cinco (incluyendo a Sado que aun no llegaba) e Ichigo estaban siempre sentados juntos en las fiestas, riendo y conversando de lo que sea (y por supuesto, también se oía discusiones y gritos en la mesa) que los haga olvidar lo aburrido que era el ambiente. Se lo imagino ahí sentado, con un ceño fruncido y tomando de una copa, luego como dirige su vista hacía ella y le sonríe sólo como él lo hace. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos acariciaba el aro derecho.

—Orihime. — La susodicha se sobresalto cuando la imagen desapareció de la silla, descubriendo a sus amigos tensos y con las vistas en la misma dirección. Gira la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba y quedó igual que sus amigos al ver a la persona.

—Tsukishima-san. — Saludó con los hombros rígidos y haciendo puños las manos.

—Que bueno es verte de nuevo. — Dijo con una sonrisa, se le veía en el rostro lo complacido que estaba. Orihime se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacía él, Tsukishima terminó la distancia y la besó en la mejilla suavemente, dando una incómoda descarga al cuerpo de la chica. — Estás cada día más hermosa. — Le elogió, acariciando su cabello con la palma de la mano.

—Gra… gracias. — Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y apartándose sin parecer grosera.

—Buenas noches muchachos. — Dijo Tsukishima notando recién a los amigos de su prometida. — Me alegra verlos saludables.

—Gracias. — Orihime tuvo que reprimir una risa por sus fieles amigos que no estaban para nada entusiasmados de la presencia del hombre.

—¿Vas a quedarte con tus amigos, Orihime? — Tsukishima cambio rápidamente la atención del grupo a su prometida. Orihime le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. — De acuerdo, diviértete. — La vuelve a besar en la mejilla, pero esta vez, cerca de los labios. — Avísame si necesitas algo.

Inoue suspiro hondo una vez Tsukishima se perdió de vista y, con una servilleta, se limpió la zona donde había sido besada. Sus pasos regresaron a la mesa para tomar asiento, pero apenas sus dedos rozaron la madera de la silla, su cuerpo se paralizo de una forma que no lo hacía desde hace nueve años. De inmediato miro por todas partes, ignorando las miradas de sus amigos, su vista estaba concentrada en buscar la fuente del despertar de su sexto sentido, pero había mucha gente, poca luz y diferentes sonidos como distractores.

—¿Ichigo? — Susurró bien bajo, alarmada y con la adrenalina a punto de estallar, seguía buscando una señal naranja o marrón que lo rebele de su escondite… ¿en verdad se estará volviendo loca?

_El cumpleaños de Ichigo me debe estar afectando_, pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar cuando el cumpleañero, Baraggan, acompañado de sus hijos ya mayores, apareció en la habitación. Mucha gente le estuvo felicitando por vivir otro año más, hubo estrechamiento de manos, golpecitos en los hombros e inclinaciones. El cumpleaños de Baraggan era el 9 de julio, pero por su trabajo, lo retraso hasta el 14 por la noche, con unas horas para el cumpleaños de Ichigo. A Orihime no le agradaba el hombre, no le agradaba casi nadie de la central 46, se creen mejores por ser independientes de las cinco familias y por mandar cuando no había un Senador en el país. Ya llevábamos quince años sin alguien que ocupe ese puesto, y tal parece que Tsukishima es el favorito de la Central para ser Senador.

La fiesta había seguido sin contratiempos, la gente se reía, bailaban, comían y conversaban de negocios y otras cosas.

Orihime pidió disculpas a sus amigos, alegando que iría al baño, Rukia se ofreció en acompañarla, pero la pelinaranja negó la compañía, asegurando que estaría bien estar sola unos momentos. Salió del gran salón, suspirando una vez que cerró la puerta, veía el suelo con una mirada neutral y sus pies se movían solos. Llegó al baño, sin prestarle atención a la decoración ni nada parecido, se puso frente al espejo y descubrió que estaba llorando.

—Soy tan patética, Ichigo-kun. — Sonriéndole a su reflejo, había tristeza en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. — Mírame, no puedo hacer nada más que llorar y rogar que vuelvas a mí. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? — Se abrazo a sí misma, agachando la cabeza mientras jadeaba entre llanto. — Te extraño, te necesito… te amo tanto.

Se sobresalta al oír un ruido en la habitación, giró su cabeza hacía una de las cabinas, la única que tenía la puerta cerrada. Caminó hacía allá con el corazón en la garganta, preguntándose lo que se encontraría, pero al abrir la puerta, la cabina estaba vacío, sólo estaba el blanco retrete. Siente una brisa por la espalda, se gira y las luces se apagaron antes de poder ver lo que pasó, ¿acaso el baño estaba embrujado? Trago duro, estaba emocionada de ver finalmente a un fantasma, pero su lado noble le decía "_no seas estúpida, no existen los fantasmas_". Pensó que lo mejor era volver al salón, pero al abrirla con un empujón, se sorprendió a ver a Baraggan como a cuatro metros a su izquierda. De inmediato, deja la puerta con un pequeño orificio para verlo con un ojo, viendo que el hombre lucía nervioso, estaba limpiándose el rostro del sudor con un pañuelo de seda de color azul claro. Estaba mirando por todos los ángulos posibles y sigue su recorrido, doblando a la derecha.

Muerta de curiosidad, Orihime se quitó los zapatos para que el tacón no hiciera ruido al caminar, llevándolos en su mano izquierda, Orihime salió del baño con las intenciones de seguirlo. Ignorando su lado racional que le ordenaba volver a la fiesta o su corazón que se emocionaba por descubrir un secreto importante, la noble seguía al anciano manteniendo las distancias, comprobando que de verdad el hombre estaba asustado. ¿Qué pasara por la cabeza de ese hombre? Baraggan entró a otro salón de fiesta que, a diferencia del anterior, no había luces, gente o mesas, estaba completamente vació y oscuro, Orihime pensaba lo escalofriante que es entrar a un cuarto enorme con esas características. Aprovechando que el anciano no cerró la puerta, pudo entrar sin problemas al cuarto y esconderse sigilosamente detrás de un pilar, viendo como el hombre se detenía en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! — Dijo Baraggan, viendo por todas partes, obligando a Orihime a esconderse más en el pilar. — ¡Sal de tu escondite desgraciado!

_**Faltaba una hora para el cumpleaños de Ichigo…**_

—Es interesante tu concepto de desgraciado.

El corazón de Orihime se encogió de asombro al ver como de la nada se apareció un hombre vestido con pantalones elegantes de color negro, mismo color que sus zapatos y la larga chaqueta arruinada y desarreglada que le llegaba a las rodillas. La chaqueta estaba abierta, así que se podía ver una camisa blanca de largo cuello triangular, que no estaba para nada bien cuidada, y estaba fuera del pantalón. Su rostro era cubierto por una especie de máscara blanca que le tapaba todo el rostro, exceptuando sus ojos, con dos líneas rojas en forma vertical.

—¿Zangetsu? — Susurró bien bajo al reconocer al hombre de las fotografías, el famoso asesino. ¿Iba a matar a Barragan? ¿Eran cómplices? ¿Qué debía hacer? Dios… su cuerpo no se movía, sólo temblaba, aferrándose al pilar.

—Han pasado nueve años sin verte anciano. — Saludo el famoso asesino, Orihime no podía deducir sus emociones faciales a causa de la máscara, pero por el tono de voz, podía apostar que se estaba burlando del cumpleañero. — Que descaro de tu parte celebrar tu cumpleaños a una hora del mío… debería darte vergüenza.

_¿Eh?,_ pensó Orihime, confundida y sorprendida. Vio su reloj y descubrió que faltaban cincuenta minutos para que sea 15 de Julio. Qué extraño.

—Deberías estar muerto… se supone que te matamos hace siete años… ¡Tú ya no existes, no eres nadie más que un demente asesino!

—Ambos sabemos que no soy un demente, todo fue planeado por ustedes. Pero… — Orihime se tapó la boca para no gritar al ver como una espada apareció en las manos de Zangetsu. —… pero sí, soy un asesino… voy a matarte como a esos otros hombres de la Central. — Se podía oír que estaba lleno de ira y odio. — Y mi venganza estará concluida.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto! — Gritó Baraggan, sacando también un arma para defenderse. — Si quieres venganza, asesina entonces a Tsukishima, él lo planeó todo. — _¿Tsukishima-san?_

—¡Pero ustedes lo ayudaron, malditos lame botas cobardes! — Lo señala con la espada. — Es tu hora anciano, pero alégrate… llegaste a cumplir otro año de vida.

La pelea comenzó, Orihime siempre pensó que Baraggan, como Yamamoto, eran my buenos peleando a pesar de ya estar alrededor de los noventa, pero ahora se veía muy frágil y asustado mientras esquivaba al asesino… algo rondando en su cabeza lo estaba debilitando, ¿será la culpa? ¿Pero qué culpa, que fue lo que le hizo a Zangetsu? ¿Y qué tenía que ver todo esto con Tsukishima? Se vuelve a tapar la boca al ver caer al hombre mayor, estaba sudando de los nervios, sabiendo que sería su final, que sería asesinado por el famoso asesino misterioso. El filo tocaba su cuello sin compasión, anhelando atravesárselo de una vez.

—Es tu hora Barragan. — Dijo Zangetsu. Orihime estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio, asustada y sintiendo mucha pena por el cumpleañero. — De seguro este es mi mejor cumpleaños… y bueno, tú muerte será un buen presente _de ti, para mí_.

Se oyeron las campanas que anunciaba la medianoche, ya era quince. Orihime cerró los ojos al ver que la espada iba a moverse, evitándose ver como Zangetsu desmembraba a Baraggan, pero sus orejas si sufrieron al oírlo gritar de dolor y la sangre salpicándose alrededor de su propietario. Orihime no podía respirar, estaba asustada, muy aterrada, su corazón latía como los golpes que le das a un tambor. De su garganta no se emitía ningún sonido, pensando que podía hacer, sólo se le ocurría esperar a que el hombre se vaya para no ser descubierta, luego irse al salón y dar la mala noticia.

—¿No le han enseñado señorita que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y grito al ver a Zangetsu frente a ella. ¿En qué momento había llegado a su lado? No lo había sentido. Quería correr, pero como su cuerpo no respondía las órdenes de su cerebro, al asesino le fue muy fácil acorralarla en el pilar apoyando su mano izquierda en esta y usando su cuerpo para apegarse al de la chica. El cuerpo de Orihime vibró por la cercanía de cuerpos y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir… se sentía tan extraña y muy familiar, ya había sentido eso antes por… por… por Ichigo.

—¿Vas… a matarme? — Susurró con los labios temblorosos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tartamudear por el miedo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? — no se había dado cuenta, pero la voz de ese hombre era suave y muy sensual que tuvo que tragar duro para no gemir nuevamente. — No eres mi objetivo. — Orihime podía apostar a que ese hombre se divertía con ella…y de la invasión de espacio personal, pero… es extraño, ese hombre le era familiar.

—Pero te he visto actuar, ¿eso no te preocupa? — Preguntó, sintiéndose ridícula de que su corazón este palpitando, de seguro él las podía oír con claridad.

—Te mate o no, igual se sabrá que fui yo… no hay diferencia. — Dijo llevando una mano a la mejilla de Orihime, acariciándoselo una vez y luego llevo un mechón detrás de la oreja.

La luz de la luna entro mejor en el sector en donde se encontraban ambos, permitiéndole a Orihime ver mejor los ojos detrás de la máscara, sorprendiéndose…

…marrón chocolate, como los de Ichigo. Incluso la habían hechizado como los de él.

Manteniéndose bajo el embrujo, el miedo y la adrenalina desaparecieron, mirando sin pudor aquellos ojos iguales a los de Ichigo. Zangetsu también se había quedado quieto, sabiendo donde ella estaba mirando. Sin decir ni una palabra, la chica se atrevió a mover su mano, acercándola cada vez más a la máscara, siendo detenida por el asesino apenas sus dedos rozaron el material. No tuvo miedo esta vez, manteniendo el contacto visual, le hacía entender que no revelaría su identidad, mensaje que él comprendió sin problemas, liberándola. Le levanto un poco la máscara, con la vista ahora perdida en sus labios, que curiosamente, tenían la misma curvatura de las de Ichigo. Su corazón bombardeo, ¿Acaso…? No, estaba alucinando solamente.

—Lo siento, mi joven dama, pero me temo que debo irme. — Dijo, oyéndose a continuación unos pasos y comentarios en voces altas. — Vienen críticos de arte.

—¿Críticos? — Susurró confundida, pero su expresión cambia a sorpresa cuando un pañuelo húmedo le tapo la boca. Alzo la vista para ver sus ojos y si no estaba siendo afectada aun por el cloroformo, podía jurar que había arrepentimiento en esos chocolates.

—No sabes cuánto me duele hacerte esto. — Le susurró en la oreja, en verdad parecía sincero. Al ver que las piernas de Orihime flaqueaban, la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a caer al suelo sentada, usando el pilar como apoyo.

Estaba mareada y veía borroso, su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada y estaba viendo a Ichigo con esa expresión de dolor en lugar de Zangetsu. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos mientras estaba tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano, temblorosa y débil.

—I… Ichi…

Su mano cae, como también sus parpados, quedando completamente dormida y dejando las palabras incompletas en su garganta.

* * *

><p>—¡Orihime!<p>

La joven abrió sus ojos confundida, encontrándose con su amigo Uryuu preocupado, detrás de él, Rukia, Renji y Sado, estaban igual que el peliazul… ¿Sado-kun? ¿En qué momento llegó a la fiesta? Debió de haber sido cuando fue al baño…

—Menos mal. — Dijo Renji con una sonrisa de alivio. — Has estado dormida por dos horas… no había caso para despertarte.

—¡Baraggan-san! — Exclamó con los recuerdos marcados en la mente. — ¡Zangetsu!

—Lo sabemos. — Dijo Rukia con una mirada de dolor al pensar que su amiga, tan pura, haya presenciado algo tan cruel. — Zangetsu ha dejado su firma.

—Escribió su nombre al lado de Baraggan… con su sangre. — Continuo Sado, calmado como siempre ahora que sabía que nada le había pasado a su amiga.

El cuerpo de Orihime tembló un segundo con sólo imaginárselo, ya que estuvo todo oscuro y lejos del cadáver, no lo había notado… menos mal. De seguro ahora la familia del fallecido cumpleañero debe estar llorando y abrazando el cuerpo… era toda una desgracia lo que había pasado. Trato de levantarse despacio, ya que si se movía muy rápido, de seguro volvería a marearse. Se dio cuenta que había terminado sobre un sofá de cuero negro, en una pequeña habitación que de seguro era de uno de los conserjes.

—Según el doctor, estás bien. — Murmuró Sado mientras la ayudaba a pararse. — Sólo quedaste inconsciente por el cloroformo.

—¿Doctor? – Curiosa… ¿había uno en la fiesta?

-Sí, ahora mismo analiza el cadáver para darle un informe a la policía. — Comentó Renji rascándose la nuca, lucía nervioso.

-Orihime, creo que lo mejor sería irnos. — Opinó Rukia tomándola de la mano. — Llamaré a mi chofer y puedes quedarte a pasar la noche en mi casa.

—Gracias, Rukia-chan.

Un sonido alertó a todos para que miren a la puerta, viendo como se iba abriendo como si estuviesen en una cámara lenta. Por segunda vez en esta noche, el corazón de Orihime se oprimió y juro estar frente a un fantasma.

—¿Inoue-san se encuentra bien? — Preguntó el recién llegado. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro.

—¿Ichigo? — Susurró por la comparación entre él y el doctor Shiba Kaien.


	5. C4: Los fantasmas son sólidos

****eehhhhh... por donde comienzo? XD

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

de verdad lo siento, he estado desaparecida a causa de lo mismo de siempre... la U, el segundo semestre es tan cooorto. Pero cuando me anime a volver a escribir, me acorde que tenia un capitulo de Sicario listo, así que decidí subirlo para recompensar mi ausencia y al mismo tiempo explicar el por que no he subido contis. Otro motivo es mi vicio a Once Upon a Time (especialmente rumbelle y rumpelstiltskin/mr gold XD), pero es que no puedo evitarlo! también las series norteamericanas en general me tienen viciosa, que ando tambien con castle, todo lo de CSI y tengo varios, VAAAARIOS pendientes que ya hago una lista de series y pelis XDDDD

Bueno, sin mas que decir, solo puedo comentar que en este capi...se sabrá una cosita al final. No puedo dar más pista porque lo sabrán de inmediato XDDD.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Esta historia puede contener en capítulos sangre, matanza, asesinato, smex y todo lo demás que no sea apto para menores (aunque en estas alturas, ya los niños nacen conociendo el sexo XDDD) y para las personas que no les guste todo lo mencionado, asi que... **SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS Y NO TE QUEJES**.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 4: Los fantasmas son sólidos.**

_Desde que era muy pequeña, sus padres y hermano le comentaban que iba a casarse con Kurosaki Ichigo, un chico que pertenecía a una de las cinco familias más importantes después de la realeza, era una persona que nunca había visto y era alguien que odiaba mucho. ¿Por qué ese niño debía privarle su libertad de elegir sólo por un sorteo de una adivina que lee la buena fortuna?_

_A pesar de contar con autos y limusinas lujosas, la pequeña Orihime, como su padre, le gustaba viajar en carruaje, era más cómodo e ideal para disfrutar mejor el paisaje, así que andaba en uno de color blanco, siendo conducido por su institutriz Rangiku con cuatro caballos negros. No estaba sola en el interior, su amado hermano le hacía compañía. Ya tenía ocho años y era el momento de conocer a su prometido, por eso estuvo toda la mañana con mala cara, le desagradaba mucho y todavía no lo conocía, sólo sabía que era tres años mayor que ella, así que debía suponer que debe tener once años._

_—Orihime. —Sora suspiro cansado por ver esa expresión de enfado toda la mañana y durante el viaje. — ¿Podrías cambiar ese genio? Luces menos bonita._

_—No quiero. —Dijo la pequeña Orihime, inflando sus mejillas en señal de un infantil puchero. —No me gusta esto, no quiero casarse con alguien que no conozco._

_—Por eso vamos a conocerlo Orihime.—Sonriendo dulcemente._

_—Pero lo conozca o no, yo no quiero casarme con él, no lo he elegido._

_—Ya verás que serán muy felices, imouto __**(hermana menor)**__-chan… porque lo dictan las estrellas._

_Las estrellas… la familia Dokugamine estaba bajo el servicio de los Kurosaki por haberlos salvados hace quinientos años más o menos y predecían su buena fortuna, como el destino amoroso. Por generaciones anunciaban la persona destinada a un Kurosaki cuando este nacía, y eso mismo pasó cuando Orihime nació. Según le explicaron, Dokugamine Rika le comentó al matrimonio Kurosaki y al Inoue que "su objeto mágico" (definido así porque era un secreto su arma de adivinación) brilló cuando ella había nacido, elegida por los hilos del amor para estar junto a Ichigo para siempre._

_Finalmente estaban en la residencia Kurosaki, fueron recibidos en la entrada principal por Masaki e Isshin, quienes estaban muy alegres de ver a la prometida de su hijo. A pesar de no gustarle la idea, Orihime no perdió los modales y los saludo con una inclinación real. Hablaron los mayores unos segundos y luego Masaki se arrodilló para estar al mismo nivel de Orihime, la abrazo dulcemente, sorprendiendo a la niña, y le explicó que Ichigo estaba en el jardín y que personalmente la llevaría hacía él. Sin muchas ganas, la pequeña Inoue acepto la mano de la mujer y se dejó guiar por ella._

_El jardín era demasiado grande, casi como una parcela, y estaba conectada a un bosque a varias hectáreas lejos, la llevo hacía una especie de invernadero gigante, en donde había mucha clases de flores dentro, parecía una selva exótica. Caminaron juntas en el interior hasta que encontraron la espalda de un niño, que al parecer, estaba encargándose de las aves que estaban encerradas en diversas clases de colores y tamaños de jaulas._

_—Ichigo. —Dijo Masaki con su voz suave y dulce—Orihime está aquí._

_El preadolescente de nombre Ichigo se volteo, maravillando a Orihime. Tenía ese chico sólo once años y era en verdad muy lindo ante los ojos de la chica, con su cabello rebelde y de color naranja eléctrico, sus ojos de color chocolate y… y esa sonrisa tan bonita que le dedico sólo a ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron._

_—¿Eres Inoue Orihime?—Preguntó el niño mientras se acercaba a ella. Orihime sólo reacciono con asentir la cabeza como diez o veinte veces a una velocidad impresionante. —Es un gusto conocerte, soy tu prometido Ichigo, te prometo ser un buen esposo a futuro.—Le dijo con otra sonrisa bonita que la dejo sin habla y con su cara muy roja._

* * *

><p>Orihime miraba por la ventana, soltando el milésimo suspiro en las tres horas que llevaba frente a la caja registradora de su restaurante. Un golpecito en la frente la asusta, obligándola a hacer malabares con su propio cuerpo para no caerse de la silla. Aferrada de la mesa, ve a la causante de su infarto: su institutriz, Matsumoto Rangiku.<p>

Rangiku era una mujer que fue contratada por la madre de Orihime cuando esta estaba a un mes de la llegada de su hija, le ofreció el puesto de sirvienta personal e institutriz, encargada del estudio personal de la chica, que fuese al colegio, que repasase las materias, que estudiase para los exámenes, que hiciera sus deberes y de su preparación como miembro de la alta sociedad. Cuando Orihime abrió su restaurante, le ofreció a su compañera de toda la vida la oportunidad de ser su mano derecha, ya que sólo a ella le podía confiar su ayuda para manejar el local.

Su institutriz era reconocida en la ciudad por su envidiable belleza seductora, era dueña de unas curvas matadoras, obligando a cada hombre dirigir su vista a ella y siempre provocaba con ropas sexys o con un escote de muerte. Era unos centímetros más alta que Orihime. Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, sedoso y ondulado, un complemento perfecto para su belleza seductora. Preciosos ojos azules ultra claros que era difícil definirle un tono determinado y un lunar pequeño y negro debajo de sus finos labios. Vestía una minifalda de ejecutiva de color celeste, zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa blanca de mangas largas y con provocativo escote, parecía que sus grandes senos harían explotar en cualquier momento la prenda.

—Rangiku-san… ¡no hagas eso!—Le reprendió con los ojos humedecidos ante la crueldad de la rubia.

—Pues deja de estar en la luna, Orihime-sama. —Le reprendió la mujer con las manos en la cadera, viéndola de forma acusadora. — ¿Te hizo algo el idiota de Tsukishima? Porque si es así, ahora voy y me lo castro.

—No… Tsukishima-san no me ha hecho nada. —Susurró Orihime dirigiendo su vista al diario, Zangetsu encabezaba la primera plana nuevamente. — ¿Has notado lo mucho que el doctor Shiba se parece a Ichigo?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?—Rangiku adquirió un semblante preocupante al ver el estado de su protegida, aun estaba muy frágil… ¡y todo por un chico!—Orihime, se que lo extrañas mucho y que lo amabas demasiado…

—Amo. —Le corrigió usando el verbo presente.

—… que lo amas, pero no puedes seguir con esto, ahora ves a Ichigo en cualquiera que se le parece. —Le acaricia los cabellos. —No vayas a acosar al pobre doctor.

—¡Rangiku-san, que cosas dices!—Le reprendió con las mejillas sonrojadas como cerezas. —Es que es algo más que sólo su apariencia.

—¿Algo más?—Rangiku no comprendía.

—Cuando lo vi… sentí algo que no había sentido en nueve años, era un remolino de emociones que no sentía desde que Ichigo quedó encerrado y me prohibieron verlo. —Dijo para luego sonreír con nostalgia. —Me pasaba sólo cuando Ichigo me miraba.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando, no se atrevía a decirle a Rangiku que el doctor no era el único que le produjo eso, ya que la otra persona que la volvió loca esa noche con sólo una mirada fue nada menos que Zangetsu, ¿Cómo decirle que estuvo conteniéndose para no besar a un asesino? Dirigió la vista en el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde.

—Rangiku-san, ya es mi hora del almuerzo… voy a pasar al cementerio también, ¿de acuerdo?—Le comentaba mientras se levantaba de la silla y buscaba sus cosas.

—Siéntete libre, Orihime, pero recuerda que si son las cuatro y aun no regresas, te comeré viva por estar muerta de hambre.

—Vale, vale. Nos vemos luego. — Dijo la dueña Inoue, regalándole a Rangiku una sonrisa y sale por la entrada principal.

Rangiku suspiró una vez que la chica se fue, Orihime seguía muy dolida por todo, había perdido al hombre que amaba, a su padre y a su hermano, estaba atrapada con un hombre que ni siquiera le daba confianza y su madre no sólo empeoraba de su enfermedad, sino que estaba muy, pero muy extraña y distante. Desde que comprometió a Orihime con Tsukishima, Rubí ha estado diferente, no era la misma mujer que le salvo la vida con un nuevo rumbo. Deseaba poder ayudarla, pero Rubí no la dejaba.

—Tal vez si vuelvo a mis viejos hábitos… podría ayudar a Rubí-sama y a Orihime-sama.

El tintineo de unas campanas la despiertan de sus pensamientos, la puerta principal se abría, dejando entrar a un cliente, así que debía poner atención y ofrecerle el mejor servicio. Se voltea, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era: El duque Ichimaru Gin. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, quedándose incapaz de respirar que creyó que se desmayaría, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente y tosió para ocultar su estado de ánimo.

El duque Gin era conocido por sus cadenas de restaurantes y de hoteles (como los hoteles de los Kuchiki) y por sus obras de caridad a hospitales y orfanatos. También había adoptado a chicos de la calle que iban ahora a Karakura, y a pesar que les pedía que los tratara como a un padre, ellos se comportaban como sus soldaditos que lo protegían cada vez que podían ya que estaban en deuda con él.

El hombre era más alto que Rangiku (ella le llegaba a nivel de los hombros) y delgado, pero con características fuertes, dándole un aire esquelético. Su cabello corto era de color platinado, con mechones tapándole la frente y llegándole hasta la nariz, que a veces ocultaban sus ojos por el movimiento. Sus ojos estaban siempre cerrados, dándole un aspecto de zorro, pero había pocas personas que habían visto el color, como Rangiku, así que ella sabía que estos eran de una tonalidad de azul bien clara que era identificado como azul Cian. Vestía un traje de saco color miel, zapatos negros y una camisa del mismo tono de azul que sus ojos, no le gustaba usar corbatas.

—¿Gin-sama?—Preguntó la rubia mujer mientras se acercaba a él. — ¿Qué hace aquí un duque con su propio restaurante? —Era su método de saludarlo.

—Bueno Rangiku, eso no me puede impedir el conocer otros gustos paladares, ¿no le parece?—Devolviéndole el saludo con una cordial sonrisa gatuna.

—¿Y quién me asegura que no viene a espiar la competencia?

—¿En verdad me ve capaz de hacerlo?—Preguntó el duque con un tono preocupante en la voz que engañaría a cualquiera.

—Ya sabe lo que dicen: los más callados son los más peligrosos. —Le dijo sin remordimiento y con una sonrisa burlona. —Si me sigue, lo guiaré personalmente a una de las mejores mesas del lugar.

* * *

><p>Orihime compró cuatro ramos de claveles, uno eran rosadas, otras blancas, rojas y amarillas. Caminaba por el cementerio automáticamente, ya se conocía de memoria su recorrido. Primero pasó a ver a su padre, lo saludo alegremente, comentándole las cosas que había hecho desde su última visita, le cambio las flores, le dejo los claveles amarillas y el agua, prometiéndole que volvería a limpiarle la tumba también, le pidió que le diera fuerzas a su madre, que la siga cuidando y que se asegure a que no se reúnan todavía. Su siguiente destino fue su querido hermano Sora, le habló de lo mismo y le comentó sobre Anis, explicándole lo fabulosa que se estaba convirtiendo con los pasos de los días y que se esforzaba mucho por ella y que no se sienta sola por no tener a sus padres, también le prometió limpiar su tumba y le cambió las flores, dejándole los claveles rosados por el cabello de Anis. Pasó a continuación a la tumba del matrimonio Kurosaki, leyendo el grabado "<em>Kurosaki Isshin y Kurosaki Masaki, los mejores amigos, amados padres y personas de confianza<em>", con una fotografía de ellos abajo, incrustado y protegido gracias a un cristal, le llamó la atención los frescos girasoles, alguien debió haber pasado. Los saludó cordialmente, le agregó a esas flores los claveles rojos que había comprado, les pidió disculpas por no encontrar todavía a Karin y a Yuzu y que seguía esperando a Ichigo. Prometiéndoles también darle una limpieza a sus tumbas, se despidió y se fue a la última tumba de su recorrido: La de Ichigo.

No aceptaba la muerte de Ichigo, pero estar frente de esa tumba era lo más cercano a una "conversación" con él, tenía que explotar las cosas que sentía por todo lo que estaba pasando o en verdad se volvería loca. Era un escape desesperado y egoísta, lo sabía, incluso puede ser algo hipócrita, pero estaba muy desesperada, no sabía que más hacer. Sus pasos se detuvieron al reconocer la tumba de Ichigo, pero no fue por eso que frenó, fue más bien porque había alguien frente a ella.

Su corazón se aceleró al reconocer que era el doctor Shiba Kaien, parecía serio y misterioso por la forma en que miraba la tumba, con los ojos clavados en el nombre de la persona que descansaba ahí. Vestía una gabardina color canela con cuello alto y hasta las rodillas, unos jeans negro azabache, mismo color de sus zapatillas. Otra vez estaba pasando lo mismo, estaba jurando que tenía a Ichigo frente a ella y no a Kaien… ¿en verdad estaba enloqueciendo? Ojala, así estaría encerrada y no se casaría con Tsukishima. Pero… ¿cómo esperara a Ichigo encerrada? Mal plan.

—¿Shiba-san?—Lo llamó mientras volvía a caminar. Le pareció curioso que se haya sobresaltado. — Hola, ¿he llegado en mal momento?

—Inoue-san, ¿no?—Dijo, viendo como Orihime asentía con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. El doctor le devolvió la sonrisa. —Es un placer verla de nuevo.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, usted fue doctor de Ichigo en su estancia en… en la clínica, ¿no es así?—Le preguntó para luego arrodillarse frente a la tumba.

—Así es, era un buen hombre. —Respondió el doctor. Sus ojos le mostraban como Orihime cambiaba los viejos claveles blancos por los nuevos que había traído. —Veo que le tiene cariño a Ichigo-san.

—Lo amo. —Dijo sin duda o pudor alguno, sonriéndole a la lapida. —E iba a casarme con él. —Llevo una mano el frio cementó, acariciando el nombre de su amado.—Toda mi vida me la he imaginado con Ichigo… y aun pienso en ello.

—Entonces… —Kaien sonrió y colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina. —Tú debes ser la princesa de los ojos de plata.

—¿La… princesa…?

_Una emocionada chica de diez años alzo sus brazos al cielo, que mostraban un libro de cuentos de forro morado._

_—¡Mira, Ichigo-kun! Es un nuevo cuento que me trajo mi padre._

_El adolescente de trece años tomó el libro, sonriendo divertido al leer el título._

_—¿La princesa y el sapo? ¿En serio?—Se lo devuelve manteniendo la sonrisa burlona. — ¿Qué tienes con las princesas Orihime?_

_—Me gustan las princesas, pasan por muchas aventuras… ¡y está el final feliz!_

_—Eso del final feliz es una mentira… y las princesas aventuras es falso, son aburridas._

_Ante tales palabras, los ojos de Orihime se humedecieron de lágrimas, asustando a su prometido, la estaba llamando, preocupado y pensaba en miles de ideas para que dejara de llorar._

_—¿Estás diciendo que nosotros no tendremos un final feliz, Ichigo-kun?_

_—¡No! No quise decir eso, bueno, me refería… me refería a los cuentos, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles y perfectas como cuentan._

_—Y tú… ¿puedes hacer una mejor?—Preguntó Orihime con un poco de interés._

_—¿Cómo dices?—Exclamó Ichigo confundido._

_—¿Puedes escribir un cuento de hadas mucho mejor? Con romance, aventuras, cazadores, peligros, muertes y esas cosas._

_—¿Eso quieres para tu cumpleaños?_

_—¡¿Lo harías?!—Le preguntó notablemente emocionada, el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos plateados. Ichigo sonrió ante aquella obra._

_—Claro, se llamara… "Ojos de plata"_

—¿Estás bien, Inoue-san?—Kaien parecía preocupado por Orihime, su piel se había palidecido un poco.

—Eh… sí… lo siento mucho—Se disculpó la joven Inoue mientras se ruborizaba furiosamente, había sido muy vergonzoso. —Sólo… me he sorprendido, ¿Ichigo-kun le ha hablado de ese cuento?

—De lo que más me hablaba… era de ti.

El calor estaba creciendo en su cuerpo… en ella… Ichigo estaba siempre pensando en ella. Sentía una inmensa felicidad que nada ni nadie podría destruir, la prueba de ello era su sonrisa, opacando al mismo sol. Al ver esa sonrisa, el doctor Kaien sólo pudo sonreír, pensando que se veía más bonita feliz y no con un semblante triste en la cara, luego capto los aros de seis pétalos que adornaban las orejas de Orihime, las mismas que uso en el cumpleaños de Baraggan, le pareció algo muy curioso.

—Esos son los aros que usaste aquella noche, ¿no es así?—Dijo el doctor mientras apuntaba uno de los aros, captando la atención de Orihime.

—Ah sí… los uso durante todo el mes de Julio porque el cumpleaños de Ichigo fue el 15. —Dijo Orihime mientras los tocaba, pensando nuevamente en Ichigo, cada vez más fuerte que segundos atrás.

—¿Sólo los usa en Julio?—Preguntó el doctor mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si los usase siempre, sería como aceptar que está muerto. —Orihime no dudo en decirlo, con una mirada serena y fuerte, no iba a permitir un comentario negativo sobre Ichigo o sobre ella misma por no aceptar la "realidad".

… pero no se espero que Kaien sonriese dulcemente, parecía la sonrisa de un niño alegre, y con una mano, le revolvió el cabello, sorprendiéndola mucho más. Desconcertada, miro al pelinegro en busca de respuesta mientras se arreglaba el cabello con las manos.

—Ten por seguro que él va a volver.

Se oyeron pasos cercas, arruinando la intima relación que se estaba desarrollando. Orihime se asombra al ver quién era y Kaien sólo expresó una mirada neutral.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Orihime… doctor Shiba. — Saludando al doctor.

—Tsukishima-san. — Susurró, revelando algo de miedo y mucha rabia.

* * *

><p>Había una ciudad de nombre desconocido y que parecía ser el hijo de Las Vegas ya que los habitantes pasaban la vida en clubes, apostando, cayendo en vicios, etc. Entre los lugares más escondidos de las calles, había lo que parecía ser una tienda de adivinación. Un grupo de cuatro chicas adolescentes habían entrado para que les lean la buena fortuna, esperaban sus turnos muy emocionadas.<p>

Una a una se ha ido llamando, saliendo contentas o desconformes. La cuarta y última esperaba paciente una vez que le tocó, analizando las máscaras, telas, artículos extraños (que de seguro usaban en rituales) y muchas cosas más que ella desconocía. Estaba sentada de forma solitaria en una silla blanca, no era como las salas que veía en la televisión en que siempre había una mesa circular y con una esfera de cristal. Al fin se dejo ver la adivina, era nada menos que una chica joven, cursaba alrededor de los 19 o 23 años, con su cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura, recogido en dos coletas como si aun fuese una niña de primaria y de color fucsia, con un flequillo en la frente. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. Poseía una altura de 1,56, una estatura oriental ideal. Otra cosa curiosa de ella es que no vestía de forma estrafalaria como las adivinas comunes, esta chica vestía igual como cualquier otra, aunque parecía usar una moda de sirvienta con sus botas de cuero planas y largas hasta las rodillas, de color negro, mismo color que su vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos y de mangas largas, con una tela blanca encima en la zona del pecho.

—¿En verdad eres una adivina? — Peguntó la consultante sin creerse aun lo que veía.

—¿Acaso quieres verme lucir igual a esas charlatanas que salen en la televisión? — Fue la directa y enfurecida respuesta de la joven adivina. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Amor? ¿Dinero? ¿Suerte? … ¿La fecha de tu muerte?

—¿Puede decirme eso? — La clienta quedó asombrada y temerosa ante la última pregunta.

—Sólo si me otorgas los datos correctos. — Mientras caminaba por el lugar, su cliente no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Se detiene al estar frente a una pecera grande y rectangular y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Quisiera… — Había estado algo perdida ya que notó que cerca de ella y de la pecera una especie de cajita musical de color verde. — Quisiera saber si quedaré entre las finalistas de solicitudes de trabajo en una empresa muy importante.

—Okay… y dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de la empresa?

—_Cold Memories_. — Lo dijo tan emocionada que los ojos chispeaban de felicidad.

La adivina frunció el ceño ante ese nombre. Tenía entendido que Tsukishima era el dueño, había prosperado en muy poco tiempo aquel establecimiento, sólo le tomó diez años alcanzar una magnitud que se demora cuarenta o tal vez más. Pero no fue eso lo que le causo mala espina a la mujer, ese hombre y todo lo que se relacionaba con él le causaba ese malestar, esa sensación de enojo e intimidación, y unas ganas de matarlo de un golpe con un fierro.

—¿Y cuál es la oferta?

—Pues ser la asistente de su mano derecha, Ginjou-sama.

_O su juguete para quitarse el aburrimiento_, pensó. No era un secreto que ese era el lado oscuro de una vida empresarial, y no es la televisión un medio de evidencias, ella lo sabe porque lo había visto: los cotilleos, los rincones, los comentarios de la gente con recurso a alguna chica linda que trabaja allí, etc.

—Pues veamos lo que dice los peces.

La adivina sólo tenía peces dorados en aquella pecera. Éstos comienzan a brillar levemente, sorprendiendo al cliente, también brillaron las burbujas que esos animalitos reproducían, juntándose para formar uno grande cuando iban llegando a la superficie. La adivina toca la gran burbuja una vez que sus peces dejan de brillar, mostrándole a su sorprendida cliente un papel que se apareció de la nada. Parecía del mismo tamaño de la galleta de la fortuna.

—La buena fortuna esta de tu lado, no sólo estarás entre las finalistas, el empleo será tuyo.

—¡De verdad! — sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. — ¡¿No me está mintiendo, Riruka-sensei?!

—Aun así, los peces te recomiendan que no aceptes el trabajo. — La adivina Riruka ve la sorpresa en los ojos de su oyente. — Si aceptas, te espera un camino de oscuridad que podría llevarte a tu muerte.

—¿Mi muerte? — La chica queda atónica por tanta seguridad de la adivina.

—Ahora es elección tuya seguir el consejo o no. — La adivina se aleja de la pecera, que fue perdiendo su resplandor. — El valor es de…

Se interrumpe por otro resplandor, pero no provenía de su pecera. Al voltearse, se sorprende al descubrir que era la cajita musical la que desprendía aquel resplandor, un brillo verde como su color, tiñéndose naranja a continuación, pasando a rojo y finalmente a negro, invadiendo toda la habitación y desaparecer por completo.

—No puede ser… — Susurró con los ojos clavados en el objeto. — ¡Lo sabía! — Sin poder evitarlo, brinca con los brazos estirados al cielo. — ¡Ichigo-sama! — Reflejándole al fin a su cliente una sonrisa, se digno a verla de nuevo. — Deja tu dinero y vete. — Al ver que la chica deja el dinero sobre una mesa, la adivina misma la empuja hasta la otra habitación, donde había más gente esperando. — Lo siento, pero por razones personales, debo cerrar la tienda.

—¿Qué? — Se quejaron algunos.

—Voy a tomar un vuelo a Japón.

* * *

><p>—Pero presidenta…<p>

—Ya es la centésima vez que te lo digo, Anis. — Ririn se frota las sienes en busca de paciencia. — ¡No hay devoluciones! Sorteos son sorteos.

—¡Pero ni siquiera quiero ser parte de 0! ¡Son raros antisociales!

—Lo siento, Anis, pero las reglas son las reglas… ¡Y mi deber como presidenta es que se cumplan! — Grita muy emocionada y con los ojos ardiendo en pasión de la justicia.

—Tú sólo usas tu poder para salirte con la tuya. — Se quejó la menor de las Inoue con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente. — Ririn empuja a Anis desde los hombros, llevándola hasta la salida. — Disfruta tu día, Anis-chan. — Y con una sonrisa encantadora, cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Anis grita frustrada, maldiciendo internamente a Ririn. Definitivamente no había caso, iría a esa fastidiosa sección. No entendía del por qué la odiosa de Lolly debía fastidiarla más por eso cuando ni ella misma quería estar rodeada de fóbicos sociales. Ya sin ganas de seguir peleando, va al casino para ver si alcanzaba a comer algo antes de que acabase la hora del almuerzo.

Por suerte, Yachiru le había comprado tallarines de espirales, sus favoritos. La pelirrosa se reía por la desgracia de Anis y su nuevo fracaso de no ser cambiada.

—No es gracioso Yachiru… no quiero ir.

—Lo único bueno es que no tendrías que seguir aguantando a las "hermanas tontas Y's" — Refiriéndose a Lolly y Menolly.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que se vuelve más fastidiosa con el paso de los días… además, no quiero… — No quiso terminar la oración.

Pero no fue necesario, Yachiru había comprendido y sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, si tú te vas a 0, yo también… no voy a dejarte sola.

—Yachiru…

—Sería aburrido sin mi juguete favorito. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.

Anis bufo ante su comentario. — Y por eso odio más a mis amigos que enemigos.

* * *

><p>Un taxi se detiene frente a una casa grande de color azul claro y con el techo negro, mismo color de las rejas de fierro que protegían la residencia. El jardín relucía magníficamente con sus flores, pasto verde y árboles preciosos, a pesar que el dueño era un hombre. Un pastor alemán y un San Bernardo custodiaban el recinto, pero ahora dormían una merecida siesta. Aunque no duro mucho ya que se despiertan al oír el vehículo detenerse frente a la propiedad, estando alertas por cualquier cosa, pero al reconocer el olor del hombre que se bajaba, ladraron emocionados.<p>

El doctor Kaien les sonrió a sus animales y los acaricia por detrás de las cabezas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Orihime y la aparición de Tsukishima. La puerta se abrió por si sola antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de buscar las llaves.

—Bienvenido mi señor. — Lo recibió un joven menor que él, incluso con centímetros menos. Tenía el cabello corto y platinado, ojos azules e intensos y piel blanca.

—No uses tantas formalidades conmigo, Toushirou. — Le pidió el doctor mientras le deja su maletín y el abrigo. Había sido un día agotador.

—¿Y cómo debo llamarlo si no tiene nombre? — Le pregunta el joven Toushirou de forma inquisidora, analizando el lenguaje corporal de su jefe.

—Supongo que tienes razón… me quedare en mi habitación, llámame cuando la cena este lista. — Acercándose a las escaleras.

—Sí, mi señor. — Se inclinó respetuosamente, moviendo sólo la cabeza, y se marcha a sus deberes.

Kaien entra a su habitación, las paredes con papel tapis castaño, con retratos de paisajes como decoración, había una cama King, un gran velador, televisor, sillones y una puerta que daba a su baño privado. Se deja caer en la cama de espaldas, viendo el techo como si fuese lo más emocionante del mundo. Cierra los ojos, consiguiendo de resultado ser invadido por la imagen de Orihime, sonriéndole, de pie frente a la tumba de Ichigo con una expresión de dolor y esperanza que le llenaba de culpabilidad.

Sospecho que había estado así por horas ya que el cuarto se veía algo más oscuro. Decidió que era mejor darse un baño, así que se fue desvistiendo en el camino, dejando un rastro de prendas. La ducha fue larga, le gustaba el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, mojándole las hebras y quitándole tensión a los músculos. Ya listo, se puso sólo unos pantalones de color arena como prenda para dormir, luego se pondría algo arriba y bajaría a comer. Abre una puerta de su ropero, viendo miles de camisas, de varios colores, pero en vez de sacar alguna, da un leve golpecito y éstas, junto con la pared de atrás, dieron un giro, revelando que había un compartimiento secreto en que al otro lado había fotografías de personas, algunas con cruces encima, cortes de periódicos del incidente de los Kurosaki, la muerte del loco hijo asesino y de las apariciones de Zangetsu, anotaciones, etc. Pero la que les ganaba a todas por tamaño era una en que estaba en la superficie, una foto grande de dos chicos que sonreían, un varón y una dama, la dama abrazaba al varón desde atrás, por debajo de sus brazos y sonriéndole.

—Orihime… — Acaricia a la dama que en aquella foto tenía alrededor de 13 años. La veía con ojos melancólicos y suplicantes.

—No tendrías esa cara de idiota si fueras franco con ella y le dices la verdad…

El chico gruño al reconocer la voz, viendo hacía su derecha, en donde estaba su puerta abierta y ahí estaba un hombre apoyado en el marco. Era alto como él, largo cabello rojo recogido en coleta y con una tela negra alrededor de la frente, como también en las muñecas. Ojos pequeños y del mismo color. Realmente atractivo para las mujeres y homosexuales, pero él ya tenía a alguien en mente a pesar que esa persona era Lucifer personificado.

—Renji. — Soltó el doctor en un bufido, ¿En qué momento había llegado a su casa?

—… ¿O acaso me equivoco? — El pelirrojo camina para terminar frente a frente con el dueño de casa. — Ichigo.

A pesar de todo, el doctor se mantuvo tranquilo y el espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta, no revela a un pelinegro de ojos azules, sino más bien a un pelinaranja de ojos marrones. La ducha se llevo el color negro.


	6. C5: Merecer o No merecer

Otro Ichihime regresa de las cenizas

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es Propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Merecer o No merecer.<strong>

En los años setenta en Japón la mayor amenaza para los nobles japoneses no fue un asesino, sino ladrones. Todos los habitantes del país conocen la existencia de una familia que se dedicaba al arte del robo, pero desconocían sus identidades. Trabajan en las sombras. Pero llego un día que la Central 46 consiguió dar con ellos y asesinaron a toda la familia, incluyendo mujeres, ancianos, niños y bebés, a sangre fría.

Menos a uno. Una niña.

Años después ocurrió otra desgracia para la Central: _Eyes Cat_. Una ladrona que trabaja con la oscuridad como aliada y robándole a las familias de la Central sin cometer un error. Su misión es recuperar el honor y las posesiones que les arrebataron a su familia.

Su siguiente objetivo es la _Hormiga con Trigo, _una estatua del tamaño de un florero y hecho de oro blanco que tomaba la forma de un trigo con una hormiga caminando por el tallo. Una reliquia que vale muchos ceros.

Recibió un disparo que le rozó el abdomen, pero igualmente ganó la batalla gracias a la magia ilusionaría.

Lejos de la escena del crimen, _Eyes Cat_ se deja caer al suelo de trasero y se apoya con una mano mientras la otra tantea la herida, soltando un gruñido de dolor. La luna refleja su apariencia, una mujer sexy cubierta por todo su cuerpo de látex negro y con un antifaz con la forma de un gato blanco con pestañas doradas y un rubí en el centro. Su cabello rojo lo lleva recogido en un tomate y sus ojos dorados brillaban de alegría por otro logro a pesar del dolor.

—Okay… no es grave, pero sangro como una cascada. Si voy a casa en el tiempo de media hora, me salvaré.

—O puedes aceptar mi ayuda.

Eyes Cat saca una pistola en un segundo y al otro esta apuntando al inesperado invasor sin remordimiento alguno en matar. Alza una ceja, inquisidora por ver una mujer adulta de la nobleza. La ropa carísima y su postura la delatan. No es un miembro de ninguna familia de la Central. Tiene un peculiar color de cabello color naranja que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos color violeta.

—Dime por qué no debería matarte.

—Toma. — La mujer ignora su comentario y le ofrece una bolsa de cartón y con el logo de una tienda cara. — Adentro hay un abrigo que puedes usar para taparte. No llamaras la atención con tu atuendo y absorberá la sangre lo suficiente para que no manches mi auto en el camino a mi casa.

—¡Espera un minuto, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces perder mi tiempo?

—Pensé que es algo obvio: voy a salvar tu pellejo.

—¿Por qué?

La mujer sonrió con diversión. —Cualquiera que odie a la Central 46 y le haga sus vidas miserables es alguien de buen corazón con el correcto concepto de Justicia.

—Es interesante tu concepto de _buen corazón_.

—Voy a llevarte a mi casa, tengo una amiga que es doctora y hará un buen trabajo contigo. — Sonríe amablemente para ganarse su confianza. — No tienes que temer de mí _Eyes Cat_, yo te entiendo. Conozco tu odio a la Central 46.

Es otra persona que ha sido maltratada por esos canallas. _Eyes Cat_ logra ponerse de nuevo en pie gracias a la mujer que parece estar embarazada y se pone el abrigo de piel falsa que le prestó.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte? Dudo que mis sirvientes estén calmados si te ando llamando a cada instante por tu nombre de trabajo.

La ladrona se queda pensando. Botó su nombre hace mucho tiempo y ha crecido usando muchos falsos y el de _Eyes Cat _que técnicamente no tiene ninguna identidad _real_.

—Puedes llamarme Matsumoto Rangiku.

Su salvadora le vuelve a sonreír con amabilidad. Señal de que está en buenas manos.

—Mi nombre es Inoue Ruby.

* * *

><p>—¡Hora de almorzar Ruby-sama! — Grita Rangiku alegremente y con una bandeja en una mano mientras la otra la ocupa para abrir las cortinas. — Has estado durmiendo toda la mañana y te has saltado el desayuno. Si no te conociera, apostaría que andas con la caña.<p>

—Deja de tratarme como una niña Rangiku, la que manda aquí soy yo. — La enferma y seria madre de Orihime se quita el antifaz para dormir, dejando lucir sus ojos llenos de enojo.

Ya no luce como la mujer fuerte y con ideales que salvó a Rangiku y no dudaría en meterse en el fuego si con ello arruina a la Central 46, ahora es una mujer derrotada y que pasar tanto tiempo postrada en cama que se está envejeciendo mucho más rápido al ir perdiendo motricidad por no ocuparlo. Dócil.

Siendo firme para que no le afecte lo oscuro que es la realidad con lágrimas de furia, ocupa su cuerpo en actividades para no pensar en ello. Ayuda a Ruby a sentarse en la cama y le deja la bandeja con la comida en las piernas, ayudándola de vez en cuando a comer. Observándola se da cuenta una vez más los secretos que oculta, como también ve la muerte acechándola. Se pregunta lo que esconde, lo que no le quiere confesar y se siente mal por eso. ¿No se prometieron una vez ayudarse siempre? Estar ahí para la otra. Y ahí está Ruby, ocultándole cosas. ¿Ya no confía más en ella o quiere protegerla? ¿De qué?

—¿Dónde están mi nieta y mi hija?

—Orihime está trabajando en el restaurante. Anis se fue a clases. Hoy empieza su primer día como miembro de 0.

—¿En Cero? ¿Cómo paso eso?

—Una idea de la presidenta escolar de un sorteo y Anis gano… aunque Anis no está para nada contenta con estar ahí.

—Por supuesto, ahí van los idiotas que se creen superiores por nadar en dinero… como si no tuviésemos ya suficiente con los que conocemos.

Rangiku se ríe. De nuevo su amiga Ruby se deja traslucir, aunque sea un minuto.

El teléfono suena y Rangiku no tarda en contestar, frunciendo el ceño y conteniéndose el gruñido al oír que es Tsukishima.

—Ruby-sama, es _Tsukigay_.

—Más respeto con el futuro marido de mi hija Rangiku o volverás a dormir en el establo. — Le reprocha acusadoramente, pero la rubia logra captar diversión en sus labios que se esfuerzan por no sonreír. Como quiera darle una bofetada para que reaccione y vuelva a ser la Ruby que conoce y se dé cuenta que su hija será infeliz si se casa con Tsukishima. — Vete a hacer tu trabajo y vuelve al restaurante. Quiero hablar con mi yerno a solas.

_De seguro la llamó porque Orihime de nuevo le rechazó la llamada, _piensa saliendo de la habitación lo más digna posible a pesar de su enojo. Claro que le obedece a medias, se retiro del cuarto, pero no se fue a ninguna parte, en vez de eso, apoya su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la conversación, aunque sea poco.

_No te preocupes, yo me encargo del Doctor Kaien._

Fue todo lo que pudo oír.

* * *

><p>El hotel no es precisamente higiénico, pero no hay que llamar la atención del enemigo. <em>Es temporal, <em>se recuerda.

Ahogando la necesidad de vomitar por el mal olor que sale del baño (y eso que la puerta está cerrada), Riruka desarrolla en el suelo un conjuro que le ayude a encontrar a Ichigo, dibujando un pentagrama con tiza color verde oscuro mientras murmura el nombre de la persona que quiere encontrar. Con la mano libre saca de su bolsillo un mechón de pelo naranja amarrado en una liga de pelo color negro, deja entonces la tiza a un lado para arrancar del mechón dos hebras. No hay que desperdiciar lo poco que tiene de su señor por si lo necesita de nuevo a futuro.

—¡Muéstrame dónde está Kurosaki Ichigo! — Grita tirando al mismo tiempo las hebras hacía el pentagrama y este comienza a arder en llamas azules que no encienden la alarma de incendio (si en verdad funciona) y que no queme el piso.

Apenas el fuego y el humo entran por las fosas nasales de Riruka, su cabeza cae hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que es sorprendente que no se le haya roto un cuello y adquiere una apariencia tipo zombi por la falta de luz y color en sus ojos. Las imágenes que llegan a continuación a su cerebro pasan como en un archivo de power point. El fuego se apaga de la nada y su estado zombi también, cierra los ojos, inhala una gran cantidad de aire y recupera la compostura.

Ha visto una clínica y una casa. También vio una oficina de trabajo, de seguro esta dentro de la clínica por el decorativo, y un nombre grabado en un letrero plateado sobre el escritorio: Shiba Kaien.

Ahora debe meterse a Internet y buscar al tal Shiba Kaien… odia Internet por ser vicioso, pero es tan útil. Riruka no entiende qué relación pueda tener el tal Shiba con su señor, pero está segura que lo entenderá apenas lo vea.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una cafetería con pinta de clase alta, se encuentran reunidos y tomando el té Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji y Shiba Kaien. Cualquiera puede pensar que son un grupo de amigos que se está poniendo al día con té y bocadillos luego de tantos días separados por culpa del trabajo, pero en realidad hay otro motivo.<p>

—Entiendo tus motivos, _Ichigo_. — Llama Rukia al doctor por su verdadero nombre. —, pero no es correcto para Orihime. Tienes que decirle que ella tiene razón y no está volviéndose loca, que en verdad estás vivo y que andas en plan _El Zorro, _Diego de la Vega.

—Graciosa. — Se queja Kaien en un gruñido. — Kurosaki Ichigo está muerto, ya no hay un lugar para él desde la emboscada en el manicomio. — Dijo observando su tasa perdido como si ya no sabe que ruta tomar. —Lo único que me queda, lo que puedo hacer, es la venganza y asesinar a los responsables que ayudaron a Tsukishima a matar a mis padres y recoger a Orihime y liberarla a mis hermanas de ellos de una vez y no tener que vivir ocultadas.

Rukia le responde con un puñetazo en el brazo y disfruta que se queje a pesar que no lo muestra en su cara seria. — Por supuesto que tienes un lugar: el corazón de Hime.

—Rukia tiene razón. — Renji toma la palabra luego de haber optado mantener callado en este tema y dejar que Rukia lo controle, pero ahora sabe que es su turno de participar. — Orihime te necesita y tú mismo lo has comprobado con tus ojos. Te extraña.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! — Grita cabreado y golpeando la mesa que el juego de platos y tazas vibran y llama la atención de la gente alrededor, pero los tres no prestan atención. — ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, incluso desde que puse un pie en el manicomio… pero yo ya no me la merezco. — Usa sus dos manos para enredarse el pelo. — Mis manos están tan sucias de sangre y muerte que ya no merezco tocarla siquiera.

—Sinceramente nunca te has merecido. — Rukia nuevamente usa sus habilidades de tacto. — Pero por una razón que aún desconozco, para Orihime _siempre_ lo serás.

—Y la estás subestimando de nuevo. — Renji apoya el discurso de su amiga dándole más fortaleza. —, porque ella te ha probado que es una de las mujeres más fuertes que has conocido y sin la necesidad de saber usar una espada.

Luego de arto tiempo meditándolo, Ichigo responde dejando sobre la mesa dinero para pagar su parte y se va alegando que tiene asuntos que atender.

—¡Idiota! — Le gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban y llamando de nuevo la atención de la gente.

* * *

><p>Anis observaba la entrada al sector 0 con tanto miedo, como si en realidad fuese un león a punto de comerla.<p>

Se regaña a sí misma, tiene que actuar como una persona madura (o lo más cercano a eso) y no como una niña que hace berrinche por no conseguir el juguete que quería. En su defensa no quiere estar ahí con los raros presumidos que se creen tan bacán que necesitan una vida privada, ya tiene suficiente con los de Oro. Ha tratado cederle su premio a otro, pero Ririn es tan mala con sus estúpidas reglas. Ahora no le queda más remedio que aceptar y enfrentar esta nueva etapa frustrante.

¿Por qué las Inoue son tan maldecidas?

Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que deja salir todo el aire en un suspiro de resignación. Los abre luego de tres segundos y se percata de Wonderweiss sentado a su lado mientras juega en su iPhone. Pega un grito de miedo, se ha aparecido de la nada como un fantasma que se materializa, y se levanta de su silla a pasos torpes. El rubio no se perturba y continúa jugando al Angry Bird.

—¡Wonderweiss-sempai, ¿qué haces aquí?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

Wonderweiss no dice nada como de costumbre, pero saca una credencial de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece. Curiosa lo recibe y le echa un vistazo rápido. Es la tarjeta de identificación que usan todos los estudiantes de la escuela Karakura.

**Nombre**: _Wonderweiss Margela_

**Edad**: _18 años_.

**Año**: _Tercer años de secundaria_.

**Rango**: _0_

Esperen un momento.

—¡_Oh my god_! — Grita en inglés sin darse cuenta. Se tapa la boca al percatarse que ha gritado como una loca y mira alrededor por si hay alguien cerca. — ¿Eres de 0?

Wonderweiss responde con un movimiento positivo de cabeza.

—No entiendo. Si eres de 0, ¿Por qué andas en el otro campus y tomas clases con los de Oro y Plata?

Antes de que le respondiera con alguna anotación o algo que lo ayude a mantenerse en silencio, Ririn se deja anunciar gracias a los tacones de sus zapatos. Sonreía con alegría, de seguro porque Anis ha sido puntual.

—¡Qué bien que llegaste a tiempo, así tendremos nuestro recogido por el campus sin retraso!

Anis recuerda que le comentaron algo al respecto, un recorrido para que conozca el edificio y no esté tan perdida en orientación espacial durante el desarrollo de sus clases. Al parecer Wonderweiss va con ellas porque dejo de jugar y se guardo el iPhone del bolsillo mientras las sigue por detrás. Anis se hace una nota mental de repetirle la pregunta más adelante.

El primer piso está los cuartos de juego y veinte salas de descanso con bares y cafeterías incluidas. También hay piscinas, un casino, aguas termales y una puerta que da a los establos llenos de caballos, yeguas y potrillos. En el segundo piso es donde ocurren las clases. En el ala norte es el territorio de los maestros, en el este los alumnos de primer año, en el sur lo de segundo año y los de tercer año se ubican en el ala oeste.

Los tres se encaminan en el área de segundo año mientras Ririn le comentaba sobre las clases extra programáticas que puede tomar o que puede elegir por si misma su horario de clase y Anis se pregunta si se puede deshacer de Química y Biología…y las mates.

Abre las puertas de su nuevo curso, llamando la atención de los estudiantes y Anis ya siente su cara arder de vergüenza. No le gusta ser el centro de atención, se le enciende la cara como un tomate y se le revuelve el estómago. Por eso solo canta en la ducha.

Entre el público pequeño distingue a su amiga Yachiru y sonríe levemente por el alivio de una cara conocida y no estar en verdad sola. El alivio le desinflo las nauseas de pánico escénico.

No escuchó a Ririn hacer las presentaciones porque algo casi le provoca gritar como una histérica de película de terror que ve a un asesino en serie y psicópata. No sólo ha reconocido a su amiga, sino también a un par de mellizas con personalidades diferentes (se le nota por la forma de llevar el uniforme). ¡Son Kurosaki Yuzu y Kurosaki Karin!

¡Están vivas!

* * *

><p>Por suerte el autobús se detiene frente a la clínica que buscaba y así se ahorra el tener que andar pidiendo indicaciones. No es tan lujosa y enorme como el de los Ishida, pero igualmente tiene su encanto. Como no tiene ni idea a dónde tiene que ir, camina por el recibidor central como un pollito que perdió a su madre, llamando la atención de la recepcionista.<p>

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo jovencita? — La mujer se había tomado la molestia de salir de su escritorio por sentir lástima de Riruka.

—Yo… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Shiba Kaien? — Trata de mantener la desesperación de su parte para que aquella mujer siga de su lado y no le ponga obstáculos.

—¿El doctor Shiba? En el cuarto piso. — Camina de vuelta a su asiento asegurándose primero que Riruka la siga. — Déjame llamar a su secretaria para comprobar que este ahí.

Riruka le da las gracias amablemente, pero por dentro está celebrando su éxio. Le ofrecieron el asiento vació y esperaba paciente la conversación entre la Recepcionista y la Secretaria a través del teléfono.

—Muchas gracias Arisawa. — Y cuelga. — Me temo que el doctor Shiba se encuentra en una junta con otros doctores del edificio. La buena noticia es que la junta inició hace una hora, así que lo más probable es que termine en treinta minutos o menos. ¿No te importaría esperar?

—No importa, siempre llevo un libro conmigo. — Es de hechicería, pero la Recepcionista no tiene por qué saberlo.

—De acuerdo. — Recoge una tarjeta de presentación en blanco y anota los datos de dirección para que no se pierda. — Cuarto piso. Habitación #430. No hay por donde perderse.

—Gracias señorita. — Recibe la tarjeta y se queda de piedra por dos segundos. A su cabeza pasaron imágenes de la vida de aquella mujer fuera del área laboral. Al parecer el lápiz es personal y no uno del establecimiento que usa exclusivamente para trabajar y esa conexión fue lo que le permitió ver su vida. — En agradecimiento le aconsejo que termine con su novio violento o terminará muerta en tres días… con lo agresivo que es, mejor hágalo con un acompañante, de preferencia un oficial. — Trata de no afectarle su cara de estupefacción, de seguro ninguno de sus amistades sabe de la violencia del hombre. — Soy una vidente… y es mejor que haga caso mi consejo.

Camina apresurada hacia el elevador para que no la agobien con preguntas, dando gracias de que hubiese justo uno disponible.

Ya en el cuarto piso busca la consulta #430, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las puertas son de cristal, incluyendo la que buscaba. Entra casi con sospecha por andar examinando la habitación. Todos los asientos de espera son sillones individuales de cuero color azul, hay una televisión para entretener a los pacientes mientras esperan su turno y ahora mismo anda enseñando las noticias y hay una mesa baja de vidrio con los palos de madera con revistas encima. Hay cinco puertas y sabe de inmediato la que da a la oficina del doctor Shiba porque esta su nombre grabado en la puerta correspondiente. Al lado de la puerta hay un escritorio con un computador encima, una agenda (que de seguro es donde se anotan las citas), unos archivos que todavía no están listos para guardarse, un teléfono y desocupado. De seguro es el espacio personal de la secretaria Arisawa.

Y dicha secretaria sale de una de las puertas con una taza entre las manos (la cafetería personal del doctor y la secretaria). Es una mujer delgada, pero musculosa. Lo más probable es que practica algún deporte. Ojos marrones que la destacan con un carácter rudo y su pelo de color negro le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Viste unos pantalones de pitillo color negro y una pollera deportiva de color azul claro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Soy… quiero decir, quisiera esperar al doctor Shiba.

No sabe si la secretaria la reconoció, pero Riruka si a ella: es Arisawa Tatsuki, la mejor amiga de Ichigo-sama. Incluso más que Kuchiki Rukia. Según escucho de su madre, se han conocido desde los cuatro años en un dojo de artes marciales y ha sido la única persona que lo ha derrotado en una batalla. A esa edad, Ichigo era un bebé tras las faldas de su mamá y eso le cabreaba a Tatsuki (que ya tenía lo marimacho de pequeña) que se desahogaba en los golpes que le daba. Un día él se volvió un niño grande y la derrotó. Ellos han sido como hermanos y siempre andaban juntos en toda travesura o aventura peligrosa que se les ocurra. Cuando Riruka ha tomado conciencia del mundo y de las personas, definía a Tatsuki como la amiga marimacho de su señor con un cinturón negro bajo la almohada.

Sabe también, mientras ha estado oculta, que Tatsuki ha sido bastante acosada por Tsukishima y la Central por su cercanía con Ichigo para asegurarse que en verdad esté muerto, si ella conoce la ubicación de las mellizas Kurosaki o descubrir algún secreto de él. No ha sido fácil para ella, pero por suerte ha tenido el apoyo de Orihime, de Yoruichi, de Rukia y de Byakuya, suficiente para que no la acosen más.

¿Por qué una mujer como Tatsuki trabajaría de secretaria?

—Tú debes ser la que me hablo Mouri por el teléfono. — Le ofrece sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero. — ¿Una taza de té o café? El doctor Shiba puede que tarde.

—Té por favor. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Y gracias.

Tatsuki dejo su tazón en su escritorio y vuelve por donde salió. Si aún queda agua caliente, no va a tardar tanto. Saca su libro del bolso, recibiendo la magia como una descarga de calor a su cuerpo luego de estar mucho tiempo en el frío. Era un libro pequeño con la cubierta de cuero gastado por el paso de los años y en cada página contiene un conjuro. Básicos pero necesarios.

Fue todo lo que quedo del incendio en la mansión Kurosaki.

Recibe la taza de té como a un viejo amigo. Sólo faltaría una caja de donas para que todo sea perfecto, pero no puede darse el lujo de arriesgarse en salir y volver. ¿Qué si alguien se aparece antes y la obliga a esperar mucho más?

Luego de veinte minutos releyendo hechizos y ahogándose en té una voz masculina se hace oír al llamar a Tatsuki. Ese debe ser el doctor Kaien.

Se mueve como puede en su asiento de cuero para espiar al hombre conversando con Tatsuki, quién sabe si hablan de la reunión de hace poco o sobre lo que le espera en su agenda para el resto del día.

Abre su boca. La gente ha pensado lo mucho que Shiba Kaien se parece a Kurosaki Ichigo, pero eso no es lo que Riruka ha pensado. Él puede engañar al mundo, pero no a una vidente. Ahora comprende por qué el hechizo de rastreo lo ha llevado al doctor Shiba.

—¡Ichigo! — Le grita en un regaño y sin detenerse un segundo a pensar si Tatsuki lo sabe o no.

* * *

><p>Orihime colocó el cartel de cerrado hace ya dos horas y con clientes todavía presentes. Una medida de seguridad para que no siga entrando gente. Rangiku debería quedarse con ella, pero hace unas horas se apareció el Duque Ichimaru con una propuesta de una cita y Rangiku acepto solamente porque él se metió con su orgullo al desafiarla con que no se atrevería a pasar un rato con él.<p>

Orihime suelta una risilla, aun recuerdo su cara llena de enfado con aquellos ojos asesinos y como aceptó su salida más como un desafió que una junta romántica.

Una hora después lo últimos clientes se fueron satisfechos y el personal también luego de quince minutos. Ella tardó más por revisar los libros de venta y asistencia y cerrar la caja. Se asegura que todas las puertas y ventanas estén cerradas, recoge sus cosas, enciende la alarma y cierra su restaurante por la entrada principal bajo cuatro llaves.

—Que bien, he llegado justo a tiempo.

La piel de Orihime se eriza por miedo al reconocer la voz de Tsukishima, pero no se lo deja ver y mantiene una pose dura y digna de las mujeres Inoue. Como de costumbre, anda usando pantalones negros, suspensores del mismo color y una camisa blanca bien planchada.

—Tsukishima-san. ¿Qué hace lejos de su empresa y de su casa?

—A recogerla por supuesto. Supe que tu empleada se ha escabullido de sus responsabilidades y quise venir para que no andes sola por la noche.

Orihime alza una ceja en señal de disgusto.

—Primero que nada, Rangiku no es mi empleada, es mi amiga y ha ido a una cita con el Duque Ichimaru. — Independiente que la rubia lo vea como un desafío y posiblemente ahora ande emborrachándose. — Y segundo, no necesito ni quiero de su compañía, puedo andar sola por mí misma, muchas gracias.

Se iba a meter en problemas con su madre cuando se enteré de esto, pero no iba a permitir que hablasen de esa manera de Rangiku. Insultarla es insultarla a ella misma también. Sin tomarse las molestias de despedirse, toma rumbo a la parada de autobús.

Tsukishima de inmediato se interpone en su camino. No luce perturbado, pero Orihime sabe que no le gusta su rebeldía. Ella ha tenido a Rangiku en su crianza, proviene de una familia que no necesita un arma para sembrar respeto y se le ha pegado también el carácter duro de los Kurosaki. Ceros posibilidades de ser su pobre sumisa.

—Lamento mucho Orihime si mis palabras han sonado irrespetuosas.

—No me gustan las disculpas vacías, Tsukishima-san. —Ella no es tonta, sabe que todo es una actuación porque él ve a Rangiku, a todos como basura debajo de sus zapatos caros. — Así que no las acepto.

Su siguiente movimiento fue inesperado para ella porque él no acostumbra a usar la violencia, sino juegos psicológicos. La agarró con fuerza de los brazos y la estampo en la pared de su propio restaurante, todo para impedirle algún escape. Se muerde el labio para no gritar de dolor por el golpe o Tsukishima tendrá con qué regodearse, a cambio de eso, lo enfrenta con los ojos. No iba a enseñarle temor, no importa lo que le haga.

—Suéltame. — Le ordena casi escupiendo.

—Ahora, Orihime… no es bueno seguir con tu juego de hacerte la valiente fuerte cuando no tienes a nadie que cuide tu espalda.

—Nunca he necesitado de otras personas para ser valiente. _Soy valiente_. — Se dijo más para sí misma que para él y nota la gran diferencia entre su yo actual y la del pasado. Gracias a Ichigo ya no era alguien insegura de su fuerza y valor. —Esta es la mujer que te has empeñado en conseguir: tan valiente y tan fuerte que no piensa convertirse en tu sumisa. Y si no estás conforme con eso, pues búscate a otra. Y te aseguro que con la violencia no vas a conseguir lo contrario, así que suéltame.

Tsukishima se enojaba cada vez más con aquel discurso, le desagradaba esa fuerza en Orihime, le gustaría mucho aplastárselo. Lo que hará en la noche de bodas será poseerla con rudeza y obligarla a dormir en un calabozo hasta que deje de verla con esos ojos.

—A veces, Orihime, se necesita una mano dura para ayudar a los que te importan… especialmente a los que van camino a la locura.

—No estoy loca.

—Lo estarás si no aceptas de una vez que Kurosaki es un asesino y está muerto.

—¡Nunca! Ichigo es inocente y está vivo.

—Y comentarios como esos son los que envían a uno al loquero. — La toma del cuello, pero no ejerce presión. — No quieres terminar en uno y dejarme a tu sobrina a mi disposición… ¿O sí?

¡No! no iba a dejar que meta a Anis en esto. Enojada, levanta su pie y le pega en la parte baja de la pierna, justo en la zona donde más duele. Disfruta su quejido y maldiciones y aprovechando su distracción para empujarlo lejos y mantener distancia. Tiene su cartera lista en la mano para usarla como arma de ser necesario.

—¡No importa si me arrastran al altar y me obligan a decir "_acepto_", nunca seré tuya! — Lo apunta acusadoramente. — ¡Tampoco te dejare tocar un pelo de Anis!

—Hay muchas formas de poseerte, Orihime. — Su sonrisa se vuelve siniestra a pesar del dolor en la pierna. — Déjame enseñarte cómo.

Su sangre se vuelve a congelar de miedo.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Tía Orihime!

Anis se acerca corriendo alarmada y con Yachiru atrás. Se pone delante de su tía para protegerla de su estúpido prometido con su mochila, con cinco cuadernos, dos libros y una enciclopedia dentro es un arma letal.

—¡Aléjate de mi tía, Tsukishima o voy a estamparte fórmulas algebraicas en tu fea cara!

—Va a ser muy divertido —Dijo Yachiru risueña, pero Anis sabe que es su estado malvado. —, cuando le cuente a mi papá sobre esto y toda la sociedad sepa que su favorito para Ministro lastima a su prometida cuando ni siquiera están casados… ¡La prensa va a comer un banquete durante meses!

Eso parece hacer _clic_ en la cabeza de Tsukishima y recupera su compostura. Luego de hacer una actuación como si nada hubiese pasado, se retira y Orihime suspira de alivio.

¿Qué es lo que le depara más adelante cuando se convierta en su esposa?


	7. C6: Otra vida

Holap!

Este fic lo adelante de mi lista de actualización por dos razones. 1: me llego la inspi en l escribir XD. 2: seleccione este fic en un concurso Ichihime y pensé que es justo que lo actualice para que se sepa que sigue activo XD.

Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Otra Vida<strong>

Al mismo tiempo que ocurrió aquel incidente, Kaien se encuentra terminando su jornada con la última paciente del día. Ambos salen de su oficina conversando sin prestarle atención a Tatsuki colocando todo en su lugar antes de cerrar o a la curiosa adolescente que miraba a la secretaria sin pestañear.

—Doctor, ¿Quién es ella a todo caso? — La señora al fin decide sacar su curiosidad. Después de todo, no se ha movido de allí desde que llego.

—Se llama Riruka y será mi asistente personal. — Kaien no se deja perturbar bajo ningún concepto. — Así que está aprendiendo de Tatsuki mi agenda personal y laboral.

Con otra despedida y agradecimiento, la señora mayor se marchó y tanto doctor como secretaria suspiraron aliviados bajo el ojo acusador de Riruka.

—Ichigo-sama, no le sienta el pelo negro.

—Riruka, no digas nada todavía. — Se frota los ojos en señal de agotamiento. No ha llegado ni a los treinta y ya se siente viejo. — Espera a que lleguemos a casa, es el lugar más seguro. Toushirou ya fue por tus cosas en el motel.

Riruka no replico y no dijo más. Su señor le ordeno no hablar y eso haría. Ichigo es el cabeza de familia después de todo y ella debe servirle igual que lo hicieron sus ancestros.

Con todo en orden, cierran la consulta y caminan al elevador ya esperando porque Riruka se adelantó para que su maestro no espere. El viaje hasta el auto guardado en el estacionamiento fue silencioso, permitiéndole a Ichigo la oportunidad de pensar sin quebrar su perfil neutro. ¿Dónde estuvo Riruka? ¿A qué se ha dedicado todo este tiempo? ¿Y cómo es que lo encuentra justo ahora después de tanto tiempo? Pero tiene que ser paciente y esperar al momento que llegue a su casa sin orejas en las paredes.

Da gracias que Tatsuki también colabore con el silencio, así le daba también a su mente tiempo igual para recomponerse y descansar. Que ahora aparezca Riruka así como así y en esta parte crucial de su plan de venganza, cambia todo lo previsto.

Al menos su ex criada estuvo a salvo todo este tiempo.

Por el espejo retrovisor la observa. Riruka mantiene su palabra del silencio y miraba el paisaje por la ventana. La lealtad entre Dokugamine y Kurosaki sigue vigente a pesar que Ichigo ya no se considera ni su amo o merecedor del apellido. Recuerda a la niña pequeña que mayormente andaba sola por andar estudiando los secretos de su familia, pero siempre dispuesta a la hora que la llamaban, a veces se le acercaba cuando estudiaba para preguntarle si necesitaba algo o conversaba mucho con Orihime sobre comida cuando pasaba de visita (las dos son bastante golosas). Quizás pueda contar con ella también para cuidar a sus hermanas luego de que todo acabe.

—Ya llegamos. — Le avisa Tatsuki luego de estacionarse frente a la casa. — Adelántate con Riruka mientras guardo el auto en el garaje.

—No te molestes, puedes llevártelo a tu casa. — Le resta importancia mientras se baja. — No quiero que andes sola por ahí.

—Oh… ¿Crees que soy una indefensa? — Sarcástica.

—Al contrario, no quiero que un idiota termine muerto por ahí creyendo que la tenía fácil contigo. — Se baja. — Vamos Riruka.

—Gracias Tatsuki-san. — Murmura al tiempo que se baja rápido para alcanzar a Ichigo teñido.

El auto es tragado por la noche al tiempo que Hitsugaya abre la puerta antes de darle tiempo a su señor de buscar la llave. Le echa un vistazo a Riruka y mueve la cabeza en señal de bienvenida.

Son recibidos por calidez y olor a comida que hace recordar al estómago de Riruka que apenas comió y por eso ruge fuerte. Su cara se pinta instantáneamente en rojo y agacha la cabeza.

Antes de poder disculparse, un alegre grito femenino se oye y Riruka descubre con asombro que es Kurosaki Yuzu. La chica corre a los brazos del doctor muy feliz de tenerlo en casa. Su cabello miel (que heredó de su madre) le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos marrones delatan algo más para los astutos ojos brujos de Riruka. Ya lleva el pijama puesto: un conjunto de pollera y pantalones rosa con dibujos de conejos.

—Yuzu, tenemos invitados.

—¿Quién? — Ladea su cuerpo para ver a la susodicha detrás de su hermano y sus ojos se abren de asombro. A su cabeza llega la imagen de la niña de su misma edad que vivía con ellos en la casa Kurosaki. — ¿Riruka-chan?

—Yuzu-sama. — Hace una inclinación de respeto.

Yuzu corre a ella y la abraza por el cuello, sorprendiéndola. Estática por la sorpresa escucha lo aliviada que está su ama por verla viva y por su tono de voz sospecha que estuvo llorando.

—¿Tienes hambre Riruka-chan? — No espera respuesta y se la lleva de la mano a lo que la adivina sospecha es el comedor. — Vamos a comer, te va a encantar la comida que prepara Toushirou… ¡Karin-chan, Riruka-chan ha regresado con nosotros!

—¿Ichigo-sama? — Susurra Hitsugaya al hombre una vez quedaron solos.

—Ya hablaremos de esto en la cena, no te preocupes.

—No, yo… quería comentarle de algo que supe… — No se veía muy confiado de hablarlo pero sabe que su señor lo debe saber. — Tsukishima agredió a Orihime-sama.

El cuerpo de Ichigo se tensa y de inmediato es sacudido por la ira. Sus ojos reflejan furia en un instante mientras el rostro del hijo de puta se aparece frente a sus ojos con esa sonrisa que desea romperle con un puñetazo. Su mente esta en blanco, sólo tiene en mente la información dada, ni siquiera escucha lo que le dijo Hitsugaya sobre Anis y Yachiru salvándola a tiempo y con suerte no fue a mayores. Eso no le importa, haya sido un daño pequeño es ya un crimen que se paga con la muerte. Debe matarlo, debe salir por esa puerta y asesinarlo en pedazos en su casa y dejar las partes colgando en las casas de los bastardos cómplices que arruinaron su vida.

Suspira hondo y trata de mantener la calma. Las ideas son tentativas, pero no hay que dejarse guiar a lo bestia como diría Ishida. Debe mantener la calma y guiarse con el plan o será él quien termine en pedazos en lugar de su enemigo. Pero no es fácil calmarse. Su cuerpo sigue temblando en la necesidad de torcer el cuello de Tsukishima y anhela correr en busca de Orihime y protegerla en sus brazos, llevarla lejos… pero no puede.

—¿Orihime está bien?

—Sí, me asegure de ello. En estos momentos está con su sobrina en el estudio.

—Gracias por la información Toushirou… ten todo listo que hay que preparar mi siguiente blanco.

—A la orden Ichigo-sama. — Con mano en el pecho se inclina respetuoso y se marcha por el camino opuesto al comedor.

Ichigo vuelve a tener la mente fría y se ve en el espejo… no, ve a Kaien en el espejo.

_No puedo echar a la basura el sacrificio de Kaien._

Con ese recuerdo en mente se dirige al comedor.

Karin ya está abrazando a Riruka y manteniendo una conversación insistente en saber su paradero cuando llego.

—Calma Karin, ya hablaremos de todo esto luego. Primero debemos comer.

—Como digas Ichi-nii.

Los primeros quince minutos fue de absoluto silencio por el hambre.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? — Ichigo mira a sus hermanas curioso.

Tanto a él como a Riruka le pareció extraño que las hermanas detengan el movimiento de los cubiertos para verse a los ojos por un segundo. ¿Paso algo interesante?

—Aburrido como siempre.

—No digas mentiras Karin-chan, un chico lindo te pidió salir.

—No era algo interesante Yuzu.

—Para mí sí. — Dijo el mayor mosqueado.

Hitsugaya emite una tos en señal de orden antes que se lancen en otra disputa.

* * *

><p>—Así que… ¿Envía a todas sus citas al mismo lugar?<p>

Rangiku y Gin caminaban por las calles desiertas con las estrellas como luz y guía. Ella lo abrazaba de un brazo como si fuera algo casual y sin importancia mientras conversaban. Ambos sonreían y se dejaban llevar por el alcohol. No había nada que les impedía ser honesto con el otro o jugar al seductor sin vergüenza.

—Pero que mal concepto tienes de mi Rangiku… tengo más originalidad y una billetera sin fondo después de todo.

Ella se ríe. En verdad lo está pasando bien.

—Y dime… Rangiku, ¿Cómo terminaste como socia de Orihime-chan?

—En realidad soy su institutriz, no lo olvide. — Le reprocha alzando un dedo de forma acusadora. —He tenido la buena suerte de haber sido recogida por Ruby-sama y dejarme la crianza de Orihime bajo mi responsabilidad. Cuando Orihime terminó la universidad y abrió su restaurante, me pidió que fuera su segunda al mando y socia.

—Orihime-chan te quiere mucho por lo que veo… y tú a ella.

—Haría lo que fuera por ella. — Y suspira agotada por la realidad. — Pero desafortunadamente no puedo protegerla de lo único que la agobia.

—Tsukishima. — Gin no tuvo que adivinar a qué o quién se refería.

—He tratado por mucho tiempo de hacerle ver a Ruby-sama que está mal, pero es tan cabezota… de ella es que Orihime salió porfiada. — Reprocha inflando sus mejillas. Entonces recuerda a alguien más. — Hay otra persona que me preocupa.

—¿Quién?

—El doctor Shiba. — Sus palabras llaman la atención de Gin. — Me trae mala espina y no es solo porque se parece a Ichigo… y es algo que me preocupa si le causa sentimientos o confusiones a mi pequeña Orihime.

Gin detiene sus pasos, obligándola a parar y él se asegura de estar frente a frente. Para sorpresa de Rangiku, el hombre abrió sus ojos, hipnotizándola con ese tono de azul claro tan intenso, y la forma en cómo la miraba la hace sentir especial e incómoda al mismo tiempo. ¿Es normal?

—Si me lo pides Rangiku, ahora mismo supervisaré una investigación detallada y profunda sobre Shiba Kaien si con eso estás tranquila.

—D… ¿De verdad?

— Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Sus labios ligeramente se abren por la sorpresa y con sinceridad no sabe que decir. Pero si en verdad puede saber algo que la deje tranquila y no pasarse más películas, estaría en verdad agradecida.

—Por favor. — Murmura.

* * *

><p>Las hermanas ya fueron a dormir y sólo quedaron Ichigo y Riruka bajo la supervisión de Toushirou.<p>

—No sé si lo recuerda Ichigo-sama, pero en la chimenea había un pasaje secreto. Mi madre me metió ahí y así escape. Sabía que Tsukishima estaba interesado en mi familia y se enojó mucho que yo desapareciera y mi madre se haya quitado la vida, así que me dedique a desaparecer y terminar mi educación con un nombre falso y viajando de allí para allá. No sabía nada de usted o de sus hermanas que llegue a un punto de imaginarme que en verdad estaba muerto, pero no podía rendirme a ese pensamiento porque sabía que pronto me guiarían a usted, cuando el momento llegue. — Sus manos se aferran a su falda y contiene las ganas de llorar. — Hace unos días, al fin tuve una señal suya y partí a su encuentro de inmediato. — A pesar del golpe de emociones, está feliz. — Mi trabajo de vida sigue siendo estar a su lado como su fiel servidora… y lo ayudaré en acabar con Tsukishima.

Ichigo había escuchado pacientemente su relato, pero no pudo quedarse callado al escuchar lo último.

—Riruka, no tienes…

—Por favor… no me niegue lo único que me queda. Estuve… estuve hasta investigando al enemigo. Encontré información de él o de ellos que le puede servir.

—¿Qué cosas? — Fue Toushirou el que hablo.

—Tsukishima tiene un lugar secreto… en donde guarda todos sus negocios ilegales, incluso las pruebas de criminarlo por el atentado a su familia, Ichigo-sama.

—¿los tienes a mano?

—No… ese lugar está demasiado custodiado para que entre una persona. — Se muerde el labio. — Y hay algo más… sé el verdadero motivo del por qué le urge casarse con Orihime-sama.

* * *

><p>—Debimos decirle Karin-chan.<p>

—Si Ichi-nii descubre que la sobrina de Orihime está con nosotras, hará un escándalo y estaremos de nuevo encerradas bajo una casa. ¿Eso quieres?

—No, pero no me gusta mentirle…

—A mí tampoco, pero es lo mejor Yuzu. — Trata de cambiar el giro negativo. — Míralo por este lado, con Anis de nuestra parte, podremos saber cómo están las cosas con Orihime-chan y recaudaremos información para Ichi-nii.

—Pero Karin-chan, la última vez nos salvamos. ¿Crees que podremos esquivar de nuevo esa pregunta?

_¿Está vivo Ichigo-san?_

—Solo debemos mentirle como hemos hecho con todo el mundo.

Yuzu no le gusta la resolución del problema pero sabe que no hay otro camino. Hay que proteger a su hermano mayor con su silencio o _ellos_ regresaran para seguir dañando a su familia.

Cierra los ojos al recordar sus padres muertos y fuego por todas partes, la fuerza actuada de una pequeña Karin para poder escapar del mundo, el cómo sufrieron en un orfanato por años. Esas personas ya lastimaron demasiado a su familia y no quiere más. Aunque le duela sabe que Karin tiene razón y debe mentir y esconderse para proteger a Ichigo.

—Espero que algún día Dios y Orihime-chan nos perdone.

Karin responde con un quejido agotador.

Iba a matar las sobras de Tsukishima que deje su hermano.

* * *

><p><em>¡¿QUE?!<em>

Orihime tiene que apartar el celular de la oreja por el grito de Rukia.

Al fin que tuvo un momento para ella luego de haberse ocupado de Anis, su mente y su cuerpo no deja de pensar en el miedo que sintió a la agresividad de Tsukishima. Siempre supo que era un hombre temido y cruel, pero nunca recurría a la violencia, así que fue tanto la sorpresa de verlo así que no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Desconoce que habría sido de ella si Anis y Yachiru no hubiesen aparecido.

Como no pudo soportar pensar más en eso, llamó a Rukia en busca de distracción, pero terminó relatándole la situación por culpa de sus poderes de persuasión.

—¡Espera a que le diga a mi hermano, no le quedará ni un techo sobre su cabeza!

—No tienes que interferir Rukia-chan, pero gracias.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo! ¡Si ese idiota cree que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo, está equivocado!

—Está es mi batalla, Rukia-chan… y si te interpones, puede lastimarte… y ya pase mucho dolor con perder a Ichigo.

Rukia quiere decirle que todo es una estupidez, pero recuerda que debe quedarse callada o los planes de Ichigo se acaban. Por mucho que piense que mantenerse oculto a Orihime es una tontería, el objetivo de Ichigo es Tsukishima y cualquier detalle pequeño puede acabarlo todo y de nuevo atacaran a su amigo y a sus hermanas. Tiene que ser él quien le diga… o que lo descubra ella misma.

—Bien, pero no hay segunda oportunidad. Si pasa algo, le romperé la cara cuando lo vea, con o sin Ganju besándole el culo.

Orihime no puede evitar reírse con su imaginación ya trabajando.

Con otros treinta minutos más de charla, se despiden y Orihime guarda el teléfono celular sobre el velador y apaga la lámpara para irse a dormir.

No tarda en quedarse dormida gracias a no tener más preocupaciones con la ayuda de una llamada a Rukia.

El tiempo pasa y pasa en aquella casa con los habitantes dormidos e inconscientes del misterioso visitante.

Una oscura silueta entra sin hacer ruido al dormitorio de Orihime por la puerta tal como si fuese dueño de casa. Con pasos seguros se va acercando a la joven presa con una cara que describe _"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_. Despacio se deja caer sentado en la orilla de la cama, a la altura de sus codos y toma un mechón largo de su pelo.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte, Orihime… pero no te preocupes, pronto voy a matar a Tsukishima y te liberaré de él… es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. — Con la mano libre, Ichigo busca la suavidad de su mejilla. — Quizás en _otra vida_ tengamos la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Deja su mejilla libre para poder apoyarse en el colchón y se va acercando dispuesto a robarle un beso y poder revivir el recuerdo de su tacto y sabor a frutilla. Incluso ya puede oler el aroma entre aquellos labios ligeramente separados.


End file.
